Farscape: The Lost Warrior PART I
by NeilGartner
Summary: FarscapeBattlestar: GalacticaStargate:SG1 crossover. Lt. Sheba unexpectedly joins the crew of Moya and things goes from bad to worse for everyone when the Goa’uld shows up. Events takes place after Fractures. Please R & R!
1. The Punchline

  


**Farscape: The Lost Warrior.**

  


**Disclaimers:**___Farscape is the property of Henson Co., Hallmark Entertainment and Nine-Network Australia. Battlestar Galactica belongs to Glen A. Larson and Universal Productions. Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. All characters used here are for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary compensation has been received. Also, I'm broke, so a lawsuit won't gain anything._

  


**Summary:** The first Farscape / Battlestar: Galactica / Stargate:SG-1 crossover. Why? Because someone had to do it! Lt. Sheba unexpectedly joins the motley crew of Moya and things goes from bad to worse for everyone when the Goa'uld shows up. Events takes place after Fractures. Please R&R! 

  


**Beta Reader:** I like to give a BIG thank you to _**Kzinti_Killer**_. He was an enormous help in proof reading this story and for picking out some obvious oversights in it. 

  


  


  


**Chapter 1: The Punchline**

  


  
They're still closing on us, Sheba!  
  
Hold down on the turbo thrust, Bojay and keep going!  
  
It started out like any other deep space patrol for the two Colonial warriors and it had been nearly a yahren since the last time they encountered any Cylon scouts. Unfortunately, now they found themselves under attack by six unknown alien fighters. The alien crafts had forward sloping wings, almost half moon shape in design.  
  
During their patrol, the alien fighters suddenly appeared and without warning started firing upon Sheba and Bojay. Outnumbered and outgunned, the two tried to make a run for it.  
  
Are they still jamming our communications, Bojay?  
  
Yes, I still can't raise the Galactica or the fleet.  
  
Keep trying, maybe some of it is getting through. Sheba said. We have to warn the fleet of these new hostiles.  
  
The Colonial Viper was the fastest craft in the fleet but against these alien fighters, even using full turbos, they were barely keeping ahead of them. The aliens dogged them, firing repeated volleys of lethal pulse beams.  
  
Steadily and surely, the two Colonial warriors were managing to pull away, although at a painfully slow pace.  
  
We're going to make it! Bojay yelled excitedly as they left the aliens further behind.  
  
Don't celebrate yet, we're still in range of their... Sheba started to say but never finished when a pulse beam struck Bojay's Viper square in the tail section. His fighter disappeared in searing white hot explosion.  
  
Sheba continued to scream her friend's name, even after the explosion marking his death burnt itself out.  
  
For the next centon, Sheba flew her Viper in a dangerously straight line, at maximum speed. She was too mad and too upset to think. It only when her low fuel gauge warning light started blinking was when she finally snapped out of it.  
  
Okay, you daggits! Sheba hissed. It's time to see what kind of pilots you're made of!  
  
Remembering the nearby asteroid field she first detected during their patrol, Sheba headed right for it, with the six fighters close behind. Not even bothering to reduce speed, she barrelled into the massive field of space and planetary debris, pushing herself and her agile fighter to its very limits.  
  
All she had on her mind was revenge for Bojay. She didn't care about herself at the moment and if Starbuck was there, the notorious hotdog pilot himself would have scolded her for being so reckless.  
  
Come and get me! She challenged the alien fighters. Hoping they would pursue her into the field.  
  
And follow her they did.  
  
Flying head long, Sheba dodged and wove a trail through the maze of asteroids. To her surprise, the six alien fighters hung close, matching her every move. This caused Sheba to push herself to fly even closer to the space rocks, until she was clearing them so closely that she could have reached out and touched them.  
  
She banked around another asteroid, moving so fast and so close that a mere muscle twitch of her hand on the flight stick could had killed her. Pressing onward, she roared between two drifting giant asteroids, hanging closely together, barely squeezing through them. A heartbeat later, Sheba saw an explosion erupting behind her Viper. At first she thought she took a hit but two of the trailing alien fighters impacted on a large piece of space debris. This caused the remaining aliens to slow down and to break pursuit.  
  
With an exhausted sigh, Sheba didn't celebrate as she cleared the asteroid field. She managed to avenge Bojay a little but the victory was a hollow one.  
  
He was dead, and Sheba was still unable to raise the fleet to warn them and most of all she nearly exhausted her fuel. Sheba was flying on her reserve tanks.  
  
Holding course, she cut her turbos and engines, but kept her Viper's forward momentum going. She had to save her remaining fuel to power her batteries to keep her Viper's life-support functioning. Sheba knew she couldn't make it back to the Galactica now but she could possibly drift out of the jamming field and beam a message to them. For an added measure for she decided to speak in Earth tongue.  
  
This is Lt. Sheba, of Gamma patrol to Battlestar Galactica. I have been attacked by unknown hostiles. I lost Bojay and I'm almost out of fuel. I repeat, attacked by unknown hostiles, extremely dangerous.  
  
She paused for a moment and repeated the same message again, and for as long as she possibly could.  
  
This is Lt. Sheba, of Gamma patrol to Battlestar Galactica. I have been attack by unknown hostiles. I lost Bojay...  
  
***  
  
John Crichton was down in the hangar maintenance bay working on his latest Human project, making what he called a basketball hoop. He was soon interrupted when Pilot called him up to the Command area, saying it was urgent but refusing to give any details. Always liking a little mystery, he hurried to the Command area of Moya where he found D'Argo, Jool, Chiana and the projected holo-imagine of Pilot waiting for him.  
  
Okay, I got your buzz on the comm, John said, slowing down to walk up to them, noticing their troubled faces. What's the problem?  
  
D'Argo turned to Pilot. Let him hear.  
  
Pilot nodded and in the next instant, John heard a female voice filtering over Moya's comm.  
  
...I'm almost out of fuel. I repeat, attacked by unknown hostiles, extremely dangerous... This is Lt. Sheba, of Gamma patrol to Battlestar Galactica. I have been attacked...  
  
That's enough. D'Argo said and Pilot cut off the transmission before facing John again. Did you understand that?  
  
Ya, she sounds in serious trouble and in need of help. He still saw the troubled looks in D'Argo's and the others faces. There was more going on here than he knew. I'm sensing you guys have a punchline for me.  
  
The Luxan warrior finally let him in on the secret. When Pilot detected the signal, he ran it through the linguistic data base to try and determine her species. She's speaking English John, your language. 

  


  


_Roll Farscape Opening Credits_.(Sorry, I couldn't resist.) 

  



	2. Okey-dokey!

  


**Chapter 2: Okey-dokey!**

  
  
It didn't take long for Pilot to trace the signal back to its source. In the Command area, everyone was present as they plotted a course to the transmission source. John paced nervously as they all listened to the transmission as Sheba rebroadcast almost the same message again non stop for over an arn. He wanted to answer her but D'Argo warned against it. That this could be another trap set by Scorpius or any other of the numerous enemies they had made during their time out here.  
  
So they listened but they soon noticed she was getting exhausted.  
  
This is Lt. Sheba... Battlestar Galactica, can you hear me? My patrol was attacked by alien fighters... I lost Bojay...   
  
John waited for her to continue but there was only silence.  
  
Pilot! What happened to the signal?  
  
It just ended. She stopped transmitting.  
  
She had to be in trouble, John thought. Then again, it might be part of the trap.  
  
How close are we now? He asked.  
  
I have her just within sensor range. Pilot answered.  
  
John hurried over the strategy table. Lets see her.  
  
Gathered together, the Moya crew saw a holographic imagine of a small, one man delta wing fighter being projected on the table. It was sleek and dangerous looking, like Aeryn's Prowler fighter. It was of a design that no one had ever seen before.  
  
***   
  
Sheba had given up. She cleared the jamming field for over a centar ago and spend another centar constantly broadcasting her message but had gotten no answer from the Galactica. She hoped and prayed that they had escaped. Leaning back into her cockpit seat, Sheba weighed her options. She had only a half an centar of air left and no place within reach to get to before of fuel limitations.  
  
This is it, Sheba. The Colonial warrior said to no one in particular. Dying is not a problem... It's being alone when it happens I'm always afraid of.  
  
It was as if someone was listening and answered her prayers. A voice suddenly broke through her comm system, speaking in perfect English.   
  
This is Commander John Crichton to Lt. Sheba. Can you read us?  
  
Yes, I read you! Sheba couldn't believe her luck but she remained cautious. This could be the aliens trying to trick her. I'm low on fuel and air. Can you assist me?  
  
We're closing in on your position and we can bring you onboard.  
  
Sheba heard some arguing in the background. It sounded like a heated discussion between Crichton and a few of the crew members on his ship but she couldn't understand what they were saying. This did not feel like a rescue ship from the fleet. She couldn't remember a Commander Crichton but he was using their adopted code.   
  


Her sensor scope beeped an alert as a rather large vessel approached within detection range. Studying the data scrolling across her screen, it was completely alien in design and technology and was the source of Crichton's transmission. According to her sensors, the entire vessel was registering as one big lifeform with several smaller lifesigns inside it.  
  
It was a living ship!  
  
Commander Crichton, I have your ship' within range of my sensors now. I have a question, what species are you and where are you from?  
  
The crew of Moya is made up of several species from many different worlds. Speaking for myself, I'm a Human from a planet called Earth.  
  
Sheba couldn't believe her ears, the chances of just her encountering the long lost thirteenth tribe was slim to none.  
  
Please say again... Did you say Earth?!  


Sheba could hear wariness in Crichton's voice, as if he was expecting trouble. Is that a problem?  
  
No, no. I'll gladly explain everything but it's best if we do it face to face.  
  
Okay, my turn now. May I ask what species you are and the address of your home planet?  
  
Sheba was worried that she might spook them, and this Commander Crichton was starting to sound suspicious of her but she had to be up front and honest.  
  
I'm also Human, from the Twelve colonies. My people came a long way searching for the long lost thirteenth colony, it's your planet Earth.  
  
There was a long eerie pause from Moya before Crichton broke the silence saying something completely foreign that even her Viper's translator computer couldn't make heads or tales of it.  
  
__  
  
***  
  
This is madness! D'Argo protested as they waited outside of the hangar where Sheba's fighter was being brought in. Obviously she has to be lying. The twelve colonies she had mentioned, and your Earth being the thirteenth?  
  
John was struggling to get a word in edgewise ever since he agreed to let Sheba come on board. I know it's crazy but...  
  
Is it even true? Rygel said, moving his hover throne beside John. I heard wild tales in my day but this is more like a fairy tale.  
  
No. I never heard of such a story remotely on Earth, not even in crazy science fiction movie or TV show.   
  
Then why are you agreeing to this? Aeryn said, adding herself to the voices of decent.  
  
I just have a feeling, and she needs help no matter what. John admitted. Besides if this is a trap, it's the most lamest one yet.  
  
And that never stopped you from walking blindly into one before. Aeryn quipped.   
  
That came out harsher than the former Peacekeeper had intended. The look she got from John was more one of hurt than anger. The others watched uncomfortably. The tension between John and Aeryn had been running high ever since she had returned from Talyn after suffering the loss of John's clone. She had been avoiding John Crichton and only dealt with him if she absolutely had to. When she did, it was rarely a pleasant occasion between those two.   
  
Thankfully before an argument could start, the two giant double doors leading the hangar begun to part slowly, revealing the delta wing craft parked on the hangar deck with the female pilot walking cautiously towards them. Sheba was dressed in a tan colored uniform, with black boots and a brown leather jacket dotted with insignia patches and heavy golden latch buttons. There was also a very large pistol strapped to her right hip.   
  
D'Argo and Aeryn were watching closely and noticed the weapon that Sheba was carrying. Their hands tighten about their own weapons and Sheba spotted the toughened stance of the two. The Colonial warrior inched her hand closer to her pistol, ready for trouble.  
  
Everyone, ease up! John said calmly. We're all friends here.  
  
After everyone backed off on their trigger fingers, Sheba watched the lone Human male approaching her, with a hand extended, saying.  
  
My name is John Crichton, and I welcome you to Moya.  
  
With a slight hesitation, the Colonial warrior slipped her hand into his and the two shook while saying. Lt. Sheba, from the Battlestar Galactica.  
  
John smiled warmly and as she returned his smile all John could think of was: _My God, she is beautiful!_  
  
For Aeryn Sun, she watched John and Sheba with mix emotions that threatened to break through the neutral Peacekeeper mask she was trying to maintain.  
  
After another moment, John remembered his manners and turned to the rest of Moya's crew.  
  
Lt. Sheba, let me introduce you to the rest of the gang, from left to right. The friendly giant with the tentacles is D'Argo, a Luxan warrior, the lady in grey in Chiana, the woman with the red curls is Jool, the guy on the floating throne is Rygel, a former ruler of the Hynerian empire, and Aeryn Sun, a former Peacekeeper.  
  
Is she Human? Sheba asked while looking at Aeryn.  
  
No," Aeryn shook her head, keeping a civil tone in her voice. I'm a Sebacean, I only look Human.  
  
Sheba stared blankly at Aeryn. What did she just say?  


She said she's a Sebacean, an alien. She only looks Human on the outside. John answered and went on to explain. We all have translator microbes injected into us which gather around the base of the brain stem. They all can understand you clearly but you must have the microbes injected into yourself in order to understand them.  
  
I don't know. Sheba said cautiously at the very idea of having some alien technology placed inside her.  
  
John tried to assure her. I promise that they are safe. I had them injected into me and it was nothing.  
  
_Why not_, Sheba thought after a moment. _If they wanted to harm me they could had done it the moment I stepped out of my fighter._  
  
Very well. Sheba said before addressing all of them. It's nice to meet you and thank you for coming to my aid. I was in a bad spot.  
  
The crew of Moya either nodded or said something in their native language, which Sheba took as _you're welcome_. It was very strange and quite exciting for Sheba to encounter so many species all at once. She spend most her life on the colonies and on warships after becoming a warrior, rarely coming in direct contact with other alien species beyond the hated Cylons. Then her eyes met Aeryn's and although she tried to conceal it, Sheba couldn't help but get a sense of obvious hostility from the woman. Like she was either threatening her territory or something that might belong to her.  



	3. Lost in Space!

  


**Chapter 3: Lost in Space!**

  
  


In Moya's Medical area, Jool injected Sheba with the translator microbes. The Colonial warrior was amazed being able to communicate freely with the aliens on the ship now within a few microns. Jool also asked permission to draw some blood and to run some type of medical wand over her body. Sheba knew that they had some doubts about her story but was now willing to take any steps to help to relieve their suspicions.

After the quick tests, Sheba found herself playing twenty questions with everyone, especially the Human named John Crichton as they awaited the results of Jool medical examination. 

What you're describing is impossible. John said leaning in closer, eyeing Sheba for any sign of deception. For one thing you're speaking English and on my world that's a relatively young language that couldn't have existed around the time of your Kobol.

You would be right, Sheba agreed, sitting on the edge of the medical bed. Over a yahren ago we found a derelict ship in space. Its design was completely unknown to us. We boarded the vessel and found the alien crew dead. Searching through the ship, we managed to download their logs and data files. So far, we learned these aliens called themselves the Asgards, a very old and advance race. They had so much information stored within their computers about the known galaxy that it would have taken us forever to go through all of it but our people noticed a file name which stood out from the rest, the Tau'ri!

John just stared at her, shrugging his shoulders. And that is?

That's the name of the thirteenth tribe! These beings had visited Earth and contacted our long lost tribe. Sheba exclaimed, pointing to John. You are the Tau'ri! 

Well, I've had enough of this fahrbot, I'm getting something to eat! Rygel said steering his hover throne out of the room.

Sheba was becoming frustrated by being dismissed so out of hand. I am telling the truth! I'm not lying!

Easy, easy. John said softly. Just tell us the rest. 

Taking a deep breath, Sheba went on with her story. The file on the Tau'ri was huge, it had everything about Earth, from the description of the planet, medical records on the Humans who lived there, various cultures and different languages so vast that we couldn't believe it. So far, the only thing we couldn't understand were the co-ordinates they used for Earth. They have six strange symbols to illustrate its location. What they mean is anyone's guess.

That's too bad. John said, wishing he could examine those symbols for Earth's location but that'll come later, if she was telling the truth. So these alien recordings is how you learned to speak English?

Yes. Adama thoroughly believed the alien information to be very true. He even had some of us to try to learn some of the languages in the event that we should encounter Earth. Also, it was a great help to break the monotony for the refugees to study the Earth languages. Thankfully, there were some audio recordings of the various languages that made learning to speak them much easier.

Sheba laughed briefly. What was surprising is that something that started out as curiosity about everyone wishing to speak Earth tongue ended up saving us from the Cylons.

Those are the machine people that your own people are fleeing from? Chiana asked.

Yes, and being machines, they had a nasty habit of breaking our codes. Once, they nearly had us beaten because they were obviously reading our coded transmissions and stopping our counter attacks. Then Athena hit on the idea of speaking in Earth tongue and before the Cylons knew it, they had no idea what we were saying. After that, we managed to regroup and kick the Cylons, or what was left of them back home. Since then, Earth tongue had become our adopted code. We mainly use English but it's becoming standard within the fleet now. Eventually we'll be using Chinese, Russian and French for military codes.

John smiled. It sounded a lot like what the US did in the second world war when the army used Navajo Indians to speak in their native language during the Pacific war to help beat the Japanese. It was one of the only codes unbroken during the entire war.

Now, will you go over the intriguing story about my Earth being the thirteenth colony? John asked, with a hint of amusement.

Sheba was confused that he didn't know the story of Humans original homeworld of Kobol. Could some disaster have befallen the thirteenth tribe to cause them to forget all knowledge of their ancestry? She tried her best to explain.

Long ago, our home world Kobol, was dying, and the thirteen tribes of humanity were forced to flee to another home. The first twelve Human tribes were able to reach the colony worlds that had been chosen by our ancestors as new our homes. Unfortunately, the thirteenth and final tribe, the last to flee Kobol, was lost in the voyage to the twelve colony worlds. No trace was ever found of them. However, a myth spoke of a lush world far from the colonies, a world called Earth. It was believed by a few that the last tribe had made it to Earth. Since you admit that you are from Earth, then it is obvious that your tribe, the Tau'ri, was able to reach Earth. 

That's a whale of a tale you're telling me there, Cowgirl. John smirked. Got another?

_What is a Cowgirl? Was that meant to be an insult? _Sheba thought. No matter, she still had to convince him.

We have gathered some limited knowledge of your Earth from the Asgards recordings. Your planet is the third planet from the sun with one moon orbiting it, correct?

John nodded. 

And your solar system is called Sol with nine planets orbiting the sun. Right?

Yes again.

Then how do I know this?

I don't know, you could have been in my head. That has been happening so often I just might start charging rent. Anyway, you'll have to do better than that. John demanded. He gave her a chance but her story was too much for John to wrap his mind around. Especially after having Scorpius playing in it.

It was then a Jool returned with her test findings. I ran probe scans on her bone structure, skin, major organs and she appears perfectly Human, at least compared to your medical file, John. Her DNA also when compared to yours, also indicates that she is Human within a 99.98 percent probability.

For a moment, Sheba thought that John would believe her after the medical evidence. He stared at her for moment and she saw that his eyes wanted to believe but something was holding him back. Was it the fear of taking that leap of faith. Rubbing his forehead, John slowly turned and walked away to the far corner of the room, trying to digest everything he'd heard.

You have to believe me. Sheba jumped off the edge of the bed and stepped after him. What else can I do...

Sheba found her path blocked by the one called Aeryn Sun. The former Peacekeeper stood before her with arms crossed, almost daring the Colonial warrior to challenge her.

Aeryn's voice was cold. Just leave him alone for a moment.

For several seconds, the two women were nose to nose, neither one backing down until Sheba finally decided to blink first. She turned away while throwing her arms up in frustration.

She wanted John to believe her and most certainly not to pick a fight with his friends.

The huge alien name D'Argo stepped next her, drawing her attention, asking. We heard your distress call, what happened exactly?

My patrol encountered several alien ships that fired upon us. I lost my friend and wingman Bajoy and they almost got me, Sheba said sadly, still feeling his lost. I just barely escaped. They just attacked us with no warning or reason.

Jool said.

I don't know these Peacekeepers but I have the data of the attacking vessels recorded in my Viper's sensor logs. I'll make them available to you. Sheba offered, then asked the big question.

I'm also wondering if you can take me back to my ship. I have to get word back to them about the possible danger and just importantly that I may had found Earth. If that's all right.

Suddenly, John walked back to face her. If we take you back to your friends, would they offer any serious proof of what you're saying, about Earth?

Sheba said, glad that John is now at least willing to listen again. Commander Adama knows more about the legends than me or anyone else for that matter and we can show you the Asgard files. If that does convince you, will you lead us to Earth?

It was then Sheba noticed John became at little edgy. What's wrong? You can take me back to my ship?

Well, Sheba. We can take you back to you ship but... John scratched the back of his neck, wondering how to break the news. I don't know how to say it...

For crying out loud, just say it! Chiana cried. He doesn't know where Earth is.

Sheba smiled uneasily. This is a joke right?

Thanks for spilling the beans, Pip. John decided to tell her the entire story. No, it is not a joke. About three cycles ago...

I'm sorry but what's a cycle? Sheba looked puzzled.

John forgot that he's talking to a Human now. It's about a year.

What's a year?

John groan in frustration. Despite being Human, Sheba was still from another planet with a different culture and a different way of doing things.

_What is it with people from other planets and their need to have their own way of tracking time?_ John thought.

He started over again and told his story, how he came to this area of space by a worm hole and met everyone on Moya. Sheba listened patiently and when he finished, she did something unexpected. She laughed. 

After all these yahrens and being the first Human from Earth we should encounter, you just happened to be lost in space!   



	4. Go Home…

  


**Chapter 4: Go Home**

  
  
Sheba was now up in the Command area, just staying out of everyone's way. After apologizing to Crichton for laughing at him, he and the others did finally agree to take her back to her ship.  
  
Aeryn and Chiana were manning the console station, while John and D'Argo were monitoring some complex 3-D holograms on the strategy table. They were trying to watch out for hostile ships, as well as her fleet.  
  
It was hard for Sheba to believe that she was on a living ship, called a Leviathan but everything on this ship did look more grown than constructed. It had golden curved walls and structures and it pulsed and hummed with life. The way it moved and operated made the Galactica or any vessel they ever built before look crude and clumsy in comparison. Moya seemed to function so easily in her natural environment of space.  
  
Sheba finally decided to approach John and D'Argo. They both looked up as she moved beside John.  
  
Did you find anything yet?  
  
Nothing on long range scans so far," D'Argo grunted. Are you sure this is the correct course your fleet is on?  
  
Yes, they have to be out there unless they encountered the aliens and changed their heading.  
  
Sheba saw the doubtful looked on D'Argo's face he gave her before he stood up and walked away.  
  
He doesn't like me. Sheba said quietly to John.  
  
Oh, D'Argo likes you but he doesn't trust as easily, John assured her. Give him time, he'll warm up to you.  
  
Not if I find my fleet first. Sheba joked, then she said something unexpected to Crichton.  
  
Why don't you come with us?  
  
It took John and everyone else in the Command area by surprise who overheard Sheba's offer. Aeryn glanced over with the look of panic in her eyes and face but managed to look back down at the console before anyone one could see it.  
  
With you? John asked with a hint of disbelief. I thought you said you didn't know where Earth was.  
  
Well, that's not true. We have a rough course in which to travel which was gained from an usual source but believe me, it's not a matter of if' but when' we do find Earth. I thought you would want to go home?  
  
I do but... It could take years... I mean yahrens.   
  
Maybe so but we'll get there." Sheba explained. But consider it, you'll be welcomed among us, the first real contact with a person of Earth, proving it really does exist. You could be a teacher, to help us understand the Asgards recorders, and be treated as an honoured guest. As for your worm hole technology that you mentioned to me about, we have teams of scientists that could help you to solve it and maybe use it get us to Earth much sooner.  
  
John hesitated for several seconds. Could you let me think about?  
  
Sheba stared at him in puzzlement. Of course.  
  
Then, John turned and left the Command area. A moment later, Aeryn followed after him.  
  
***  
  
John knew Aeryn was behind him and he barely got 50 feet down the corridor before he heard her.  
  
Crichton, what are you doing?  
  
Sighing, he turned to face her. It's called taking a walk, Aeryn.  
  
She moved up, stopping within a few feet of him. You know what I mean, if this Sheba is telling the truth, then they're your best hope in getting home. Isn't that what you want?  
  
Frankly, Aeryn, I don't know what I want anymore. John said angrily then his expression soften as he looked at her. 

No, that's not true... He couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
Aeryn looked away for a second, closing her eyes. Fighting her emotions she knew what she had to do. If you're staying, hoping that something will happen between us, then let me make it easy for you. I want you to go with Sheba.  
  
It would have been more merciful if Aeryn struck him with her fists than to hear her say that. However, he wasn't going to give up without a fight.  
  
Then look me in the eye and say that, John gently challenged.  
  
Drawing in a breath and all the courage she had, Aeryn's eyes locked with his.  
  
I want you to go home. Go back to Earth, Crichton and be safe with your own kind... What I had with my John won't happen with you!  
  
Without waiting his reaction, Aeryn quickly pushed pass him, leaving Crichton in the corridor in stunned silence but she didn't got far.  
  
  
  
She stopped, not looking back, not knowing what to expect. Maybe he had enough of her behavior against him but as she always did with the Human named John Crichton, she underestimated him. His voice was still gentle and understanding.  
  
I'm sorry that he died.  
  
Aeryn fought back her emotions, struggling to keep them in check. So am I.  
  
Could he had seen right through what she was trying to do? That she was giving him a kick in the ass to at least seriously consider Sheba's offer as the only possible real chance for him to go home?  
  
Slowly, she continued on down the corridor, leaving Crichton behind. Aeryn tried to convince herself that it's for Crichton's own good and for herself as well. She wanted him to be safe and far as possible from here. Every moment, she was afraid that something tragic might happen to him and she would have to relive that pain a second time.  
  
Ever since she had laid eyes on John Crichton again after returning to Moya from loosing her John, she experienced nothing but painful memories. Every time she saw him, heard his voice, or even when she was close enough to smell him, he constantly reminded her of what she lost.  
  
It was probably why a part of her hates him, for being a living reminder of her loss but also grateful that something of him will live on. Try as she might, she couldn't stay away from Crichton, she needs to see him even from a distance, but at the same time discouraging him from getting close.  
  
Aeryn couldn't go on like this or it would probably drive her insane. She couldn't go on wanting him and not wanting him at the same time. She had to decide eventually, but Sheba's sudden appearance helped out on that decision. If John went with Sheba, it would make everything simple and she would not have to worry about him being aboard Moya anymore. She had to face the truth, Moya is not the safest ship to be aboard when travelling around in the Uncharted Territories. He would be safer with his own kind.  
  
It was for the best but Aeryn had a hard time convincing herself of that. She wiped a tear running down her cheek. She hurried down the corridor, looking for some place to be alone for a while and to pull herself together.  
  
***  
  
In the Command area, Crichton walked back after his painful encounter with Aeryn just in time to hear Pilot saying.  
  
I'm detecting multiple ion trails up ahead.  
  
How many, Pilot? D'Argo asked.  
  
Impossible to determine but perhaps in the hundreds.  
  
Sheba almost jumped for joy, grabbing D'Argo's arm in her excitement but she didn't see the surprised look the towering Luxan warrior gave her.  
  
That's the fleet. We found them! Sheba knew that all they had to do was follow the trail until it led them directly to the fleet.  
  
Crichton crossed the Command area to Sheba's side, glad that someone was having a happy moment. He congratulated her.  
  
Looks like you'll be heading home sooner than expected.  
  
Thanks to you and your friends, John. Sheba smiled.  
  
And I being accepting your offer to join you. He added, even though he still looked less than excited about the prospect of leaving. D'Argo and Chiana gave sad glances but they remained quiet, respecting his choice.  
  
Pilot was continuing to monitor his sensors when he suddenly said. I'm detecting a ship up ahead now and some debris.  
  
Sheba's smile faded, and John stepped closer to Pilot's holo-imagine. Can you identify the ship?  
  
No. It is of unknown design with severe battle damage. No power or life signs.  
  
Bring it up on the strategy table and let Sheba take a look at it. John said, as they gathered once around the tactical table.  
  
A blue image of a fairly large ship appeared as it hung at an steep angle, dead in space. The side of it was blown outward by a powerful explosion. Sheba went pale as she stared at it.  
  
That was the freighter ship McDell. It had no weapons and carried over three thousand refugees. We called her the space turtle because she was the slowest in the fleet.  
  
Lt. Sheba, Pilot said gently. I am afraid that I have more bad news. I am detecting more debris up ahead and two more ships.  
  
With a brave face, Sheba nodded. Let me see them.  
  
As soon as the two ship images appeared, Sheba gasped quietly, gripping the side of the table. They're the Rimbee, a medical ship and the Treana, an ore carrier. Together, they carried almost five thousand people.  
  
D'Argo was beside himself with rage at the apparent slaughter.  
  
Chiana just stared in horror. There are no survivors on either ship?  
  
Pilot said simply, then he paused and sadly looked to Sheba. I am reading more debris in our path and more ships.  
  
Sheba almost collapsed at the news, her worse fear were being realized. There was little that Crichton or the others could do to comfort the Colonial warrior as Pilot found more destroyed ships.  
  
As Moya pressed on, they found a total of ten wrecked ships with plenty of evidence of a massive running battle. As Crichton and the others manned the consoles, Sheba remained close by, even though she wished to be somewhere else. Her stomach was in knots at the possibility of what else they might find up ahead.  
  
We are still on the ion trail but it has changed course to a nearby Nebula. Pilot said.  
  
What kind of Nebula? Sheba asked urgently.  
  
Type C nebula and class 10 in size.  
  
What the frack is that supposed to mean! Sheba was growing increasingly frustrated after counting destroyed ships and slaughtered people in the last half centar, and being unable to understand Pilot's technical terms.  
  
He said basically it's a large radiation nebula measuring one year light across. John explained softly, placing a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.  
  
A glimmer of hope returned to Sheba. Commander Adama would have tried to use the Nebula's radiation to mask their trail and to loose their attackers. That nebula is big enough for them to come out anywhere they wish.   
  
That is correct, Pilot agreed. The ion trail is becoming more difficult to detect the closer we approach. Sensor efficiency is also dropping off.  
  
I guess the next question is how do we find your people? Chiana asked. They could be anywhere within a single light year and that's huge.  
  
At least we know that most of them made it, including the Galactica. Sheba at least had that to cling to that her friends were alive. Adama could get the fleet to safety, she knew that he can.  
  
I'll worry about finding them for later. She finally admitted.  
  
Pilot was still scanning the nebula when he looked up in alert. I am detecting three large vessels coming out of the nebula with multiple attack crafts that match the description from Lt. Sheba's Viper data recorder.  
  
John watched three massive alien ships and perhaps one hundred fighters flooding out of the nebula on a direct course for Moya. He'd seen usual spaceships out here in the Uncharted Territories but these three huge vessels were quite unique. They had a large outer structure roughly saucer shaped in design and they moved without any detectable engines. What puzzled John the most was the centre structure of the ships. They looked like a pyramid!  
  
Okay, boys and girls, John rushed over to the main command console. We're getting our asses out of here. Pilot, a starburst would be nice about now!  
  
Moya did a one-eighty degree turn and accelerated away with the alien ships moving in even faster than the Leviathan's top speed.  
  
Defense screen up. D'Argo announced from his station.  
  
John watched the alien fighters moving up on them quickly. Pilot, I don't mean to sound like a broken record but we would like to starburst now!  
  
With the pace of a speeding snail, Moya's wings folded outwards as she powered up to starburst. As she did the alien fighters continued to close in, with their three big capital ships not far behind.  
  
They're locking weapons! Chiana yelled with her dark eyes glued to her console in fright. A LOT OF FRELLING WEAPONS!!  
  
Sheba looked to D'Argo and Crichton. Our weapons?  
  
Do curses and hand gestures count? D'Argo growled, watching the closing warships on the monitor.  
  
Pilot, I hate to keep bugging you but speed it up if you can! Crichton pleaded.  
  
Pilot hurriedly feverishly, finally setting the last of his controls. Engaging starburst now!  
  
A blinding energy field built up behind Moya and the huge Leviathan and passengers jumped safely into subspace and out of reach of her pursuers.  
  
Sheba breathed a sigh of relief as Moya moved through subspace now. When can we go back?  
  
Go back? Chiana exclaimed. We barely got away!  
  
It'll be too risky and those ships will be waiting for us. D'Argo added.  
  
Sheba knew they were right but she couldn't just give up. I understand what you're saying but I have to know if the fleet made it to safety.  
  
And we will but not now. John assured her, placing a gentle hand on Sheba's shoulder. Not while there's something the size of Darth Vader's Imperial Fleet sitting back there.  
  
She knew they were right but Sheba didn't have to like it. For now, until she finds the Galactica and the fleet, she was as homeless as they were.  



	5. Colonial Warrior and the Peacekeeper

  


**Chapter 5: Colonial Warrior and the Peacekeeper**

  


  
Entering the bridge of the Galactica, never before did Colonel Tigh see Commander Adama looking older or more exhausted than he did now. The white haired battlestar commander sat quietly in his bridge chair staring at the seemingly endless stream of damage reports and casualty lists that resulted from the sneak attack inflicted on the fleet the day before.   
  
In that sudden and terrible assault, an alien vessel, nearly as massive as the Galactica itself materialized over the fleet using some sort of cloaking technology. It wasted no time. But had instead immediately attacked, launching wave after wave of fighters. The Galactica had managed to launch her Vipers in time, but it was the bloodiest engagement they had seen in yahrens.  
  
They had finally fought off the huge alien base ship by bringing the Galactica in close for a lethal exchange of broadsides with it. The alien ship had some sort of protective shielding over it but the Galactica's heavy guns eventually punched through. After suffering serious structural damage to their battle cruiser the aliens were driven off, but not before the Galactica had suffered a severe pounding as well.   
  
Now sorely wounded, the Galactica and the fleet managed to high tail it to a nearby nebula for cover and to make quick and needed repairs. They lost ten civilian ships and six more were so badly damaged that they had to tow them to safety. They were still calculating how many thousands of civilian lives were lost. Losses to their Viper squadrons were running almost a third of their force.   
  
For the next several centars, while remaining hidden within the giant nebula, they had launched patrols to the outter edge of nebula to see if the aliens were waiting for them. Colonel Tigh was now approaching Adama to give him the latest reports.  
  
The tall dark skinned bridge officer said softly.  
  
Adama looked up from the monitors, finally noticing his first officer and friend. He hadn't slept since the attack. He rubbed his tired eyes.  
  
Yes, Colonel Tigh?  
  
Situation report from Captain Apollo and Starbuck. The aliens have apparently moved off. Also, Lt. Boomer and Athena reported turning up nothing during their patrols.  
  
Adama nodded at the apparent good news. As soon as they return, prepare to move the fleet out and place all remaining squadrons on standby for immediate launch in case they're still waiting for us.  
  
Colonel Tigh said with a low whisper. Do you think we're moving too quickly. There are still more repairs that need to be made.  
  
I understand your concern but more than half of the ships in the fleet don't have adequate shielding against the nebula's radiation. Even if we remain for even another single day, it may start to prove fatal for our people.  
  
Yes sir. Also, Captain Apollo and the other pilots have been asking about Gamma Patrol, Lt. Sheba and Bojay.  
  
Still no word? Adama asked.  
  
No sir. What should I tell them?  
  
The truth. Adama said, drawing a breath sadly, knowing how close Sheba was to his son, Apollo. We have to consider them missing in action. I wish we could launch a patrol to find them but we can't spare anyone to look for two lost pilots. Not after the staggering losses we suffered today. As it is now, it'll be a miracle if we can save the fleet.  
  
I'll give them the news.   
  
No, that's my job. Adama said then stood up to face his friend, ordering. Once our patrols return, prepare to move the fleet out of the nebula and make a run for deep space. If we survive the next few days, perhaps then we'll have time to grieve for our losses.  
  
Aye, sir.   
  
A little more than a centar later, the Galactica, showing several ugly battle scars across her grey hull slowly pierced out of the Nebula's perimeter with the fleet close behind, staying near their only source of protection. They were all closely escorted by several wings of Colonial Vipers flying combat patrol.  
  
By a minor miracle, the aliens were no where to be found as the Galactica and the fleet made their escape for deep space and soon left the region called the Uncharted Territories far behind.  
  
***  
  
At times like this, Aeryn wanted nothing better than to be left alone. She deactivated her comm unit and went to the quietest place on Moya, the hangar deck.  
  
Sitting under her Prowler, Aeryn leaned up against the left rear landing strut, trying to think of nothing, just wishing the pain would go away after her confrontation with Crichton. As with most things in her life now, it wasn't an easy task to do.  
  
Aeryn had no idea how long she was there but the sound of approaching foot steps finally got her attention. Walking through the hangar double doors, she saw Sheba entering and heading towards her Viper, which was not parked far from Aeryn's Prowler.  
  
Watching her closely, Aeryn had no idea to what she was up to. Sheba stopped to glance at a couple of DRDs lingering about her Viper before climbing up and lifting the Viper's cockpit canopy.  
  
Sheba didn't realize that Aeryn was right there in the shadows, watching her every move. The Human female, reached into her Viper, placing a hand behind the pilot's seat and pulling out a brown duffel bag. She dropped the bag to the deck and reached in again and removed a coupled photos she had taped up in the corner of her cockpit control board.  
  
Holding the pictures dearly to her chest, she climbed back down, closing the canopy shut. In no hurry to go anywhere special, Sheba stopped and looked over the photos again, of people who she loved and cared deeply for. Now she didn't know where they were or if they're even still alive. Not knowing was the hardest to bear.  
  
It started slowly, with a single tear before Sheba had to let it out. She sat down on the floor and began to cry quietly, clutching the photos.  
  
_Oh, dren!_ Aeryn thought sourly as she watched Sheba crying. _I don't need to see this_.  
  
The former Peacekeeper slowly got up and started to sneak away. Half way to freedom, Aeryn had a sudden change of heart. Something must have had happened to Sheba to make her cry like this. No telling what had occurred on the Command area after she left. Aeryn decided to go back and check on her and with some luck, Sheba would just tell her to frell off and that'd be the end of her good deed of the day.  
  
Walking around the front of Sheba's Viper, Aeryn looked at the Human pilot and asked softly. Are you okay?  
  
Sheba's head shot up in shock to see Aeryn standing there. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, murmuring.  
  
No. We lost track of them... The fleet. The aliens found them first but I think... I hope they escaped.  
  
Aeryn nodded, she was not exactly in a mood to let her shoulder to be cried on but she did her best, at least for a fellow fighter pilot. I'm sorry.  
  
Well guess what, I'm sorrier. Sheba whispered, looking down are the pictures. I should have been there when it happened.  
  
There was a moment of silence before Aeryn pointed to the pictures. What are you looking at?  
  
Pictures of my father and friends.  
  
Aeryn stepped closer, asking. May I see?   
  
Sheba passed one of the pictures to Aeryn as she sat down across from her. Studying the first photo, Aeryn saw a smiling Sheba standing beside a strong looking middle aged man in a uniform, with blond but slowly whiting hair. He had his arm around her, beaming with pride.  
  
Handsome man. Aeryn commented. What's his name?.  
  
Commander Cain. Sheba said with a half hearted smile. The photo was taken the day I got my promotion becoming a full Lieutenant. My father was so proud of me that day.  
  
Aeryn looked at the picture of father and daughter and grew envious of Sheba. Humans, no matter where they were in the galaxy, seemed to keep close ties with their children and the man in the photo did indeed looked very proud of his daughter.  
  
Where is he now?  
  
He's Commander of the Pegasus. Sheba said softly, wiping away a tear. Two yahrens ago, he engaged two Cylon basestars. He destroyed them both but his ship disappeared in the resulting explosions. Some say he died when his ship was destroy in the battle but others including myself believe he survived and is still out there fighting them. What about your family?  
  
My father is dead and... I never knew my mother that well, Aeryn wanted to avoid that subject at all costs. What about that other photo?  
  
Sheba handed Aeryn the last picture of herself with two young men and a woman. She pointed out the people in the photo for the former Peacekeeper, smiling. This tall good looking fellow on my right is Captain Apollo, the tall pretty brunette standing on my left is Apollo's sister, Lt. Athena and this sly looking one beside her is Lt. Starbuck.  
  
Good friends?  
  
The best and now like my father, I don't know if they're alive or not.  
  
You'll find them. Aeryn said even though she couldn't imagine how.  
  
Sheba looked down to the floor, and spoke barely above a whisper. I loved him.  
  
Aeryn's curiosity picked up a bit.   
  
Sheba said a little louder. He cared me for as a fellow warrior and friend but... He lost his wife, who was also a warrior about one yahren before we met. It took a while but we later grew close and.. I was badly wounded in a Cylon attack and almost died. When I recovered, I noticed the change in him. Apollo still loved me but he was now afraid to get too close to me.  
  
He was too afraid to lose you. Aeryn said, seeing that part of Sheba's story a metra away, almost mirroring her own situation with John. Unfortunately, the former Peacekeeper was uncomfortable at the change in subject about lost loved ones but she tried to listen.  
  
Sheba nodded. Apollo said that he was worried that the same thing could happen to me as with his wife because of our dangerous duties as warriors. He told me that as much as he would love for our relationship to grow, he wasn't ready to go through the pain over all again a second time if something were to happen to me. I understood what he was saying but...  
  
You wished there was some way around it. Aeryn whispered, having a good idea the dilemma this Captain Apollo was going through with Sheba.  
  
Sheba said, then laughed sombrely. Look at me, just dumping my problems on you.  
  
It's okay. Aeryn said, but inside she was desperate to stop talking because it was bringing her even further down. She handed Sheba's pictures back.  
  
After pocketing them, Sheba asked. So I hear that you're a fighter pilot. Is that your Prowler behind you?  
  
Aeryn simply answered but glad to be talking about something else  
  
Are you any good as a pilot?  
  
I can hold my own. The former Peacekeeper eyed the Colonial Warrior closely, wondering what she was up to. Any reason why?  
  
Sheba shrugged her shoulders innocently, tossing Aeryn a mischievous smile. Nothing really, I was thinking maybe we could have a race sometime in our two fighters. 


	6. Hollow Inside

  


**Chapter 6: Hollow Inside**

  
  
Walking quickly down the corridor towards the hangar area, Chiana was a little worried. Crichton asked her to help Sheba get some quarters and to get her settled in. She didn't mind, and in fact she was looking forward to having a new face on Moya, especially a Human female. The Nebari had been wondering what kind of person Sheba was and whether this girl knew how to have fun. Her time with Crichton showed her that for a Human, he was a colorful being that could be both serious and care free all at the same time. It might be interesting to discover how the females of Crichton's species behaved.   
  
Unfortunately for her hopes, Chiana had already discovered that Sheba was rather on the stiff side. She was a little like Aeryn, being all business but what should she expect, Sheba was a woman in uniform. People in uniforms generally means all business and no fun.  
  
After helping Sheba with her new accommodations, the Colonial Warrior told her that she was going to her fighter to get a few personal items off it and she would be right back. Then after a quarter arn had elapsed, she got concerned and asked Pilot where Sheba was.  
  
When Pilot reported that Sheba was still in the hangar and was with Aeryn, she hurried down half expecting to find the DRDs cleaning up a pool of blood after seeing how those two almost bumped heads in the medical area.   
  
To her surprise, when Chiana walked in the hangar area she found Aeryn seated in Sheba's fighter, while the Colonial warrior hung outside on the fighter's ascent ladder. Sheba was happily giving Aeryn the run down on every switch and button in her Viper cockpit while Aeryn listened eagerly.   
  
Chiana just shook her head as she watched the two chatting away happily, remembering how those two got along a couple arns before. _It has to be a crazy pilot thing but I must admit, this is the first time I've actually seen Aeryn smiling in a while_.  
  
Approaching closer, she heard Sheba describing the Viper's systems to Aeryn.  
  
This is the countermeasure board that alerts you when the you're being tracked or about to be fired upon. This has gone under a lot of changes over the yahrens and not usually for the better.  
  
Aeryn looked over the displays but couldn't read them because they were labelled in English. How so?  
  
I flew the last generation of Viper with a hyperactive countermeasure board that beeps and whines whenever a hostile sensor detects you. It was loud and annoying and we turned it off because it made it impossible to focus on anything else in a fight. Once a Cylon got behind me and my wingman warned me about it but I couldn't hear him because I was distracted by my noisy alert board.  
  
Sensory overload. Aeryn commented. Hearing and seeing too many things all at once.  
  
Sheba nodded. Later, I played back my flight recorder and there as clear as day, I heard my wingman warning me about the Cylon. After that, I shut down half of alert systems so I can pay more attention to flying.  
  
Finally, Sheba glanced up and spotted the young Nebari watching them, and suddenly remembered that she was suppose to be right back to meet her in her new quarters long ago.  
  
Chiana, I'm sorry that I kept you waiting. The Colonial warrior apologized.  
  
I'm fine, it's not like I have too many places to visit or much to do around here. Chiana said, then focused on former Peacekeeper.  
  
Nice to see you smiling again, Aeryn.   
  
The moment that Chiana said it, she instantly regretted it. Aeryn's reaction was immediate. She slapped her Peacekeeper face back on and started climbing out of the Sheba's fighter.  
  
I'm sorry, I have to go.  
  
Uh, sure. The Colonial Warrior was slightly surprised by her change in mood but she stepped back down onto the deck and let Aeryn use the ladder to hop off. Are you okay?  
  
I'm fine. Was all that Aeryn said before she started to walk off.  
  
As Aeryn moved by her, Chiana was almost pleading for forgiveness. I'm sorry, Aeryn.  
  
The former Peacekeeper didn't looked back and left the hangar area. The Nebari watched her go before she slapped her forehead angrily. I'm so frelled in the head!  
  
Sheba approached Chiana, utterly confused by what just happened. What was that all about?  
  
She... She is going through some serious problems and you were the first person she actually opened up to in a weeken since she came back to Moya. That was before I opened my big mouth.  
  
Sheba got a little concerned. What problem?  
  
She's in mourning.  
  
*** 

  
Sheba stood in front of Aeryn's quarters, not knowing if this was a good idea. She barely knew her, but she felt the need to do this. She found the doors to everyone's quarters, including Aeryn's, actually looked more like a prison gate. Aeryn's door to her living area was open and only a blanket hung in front of the doorway for privacy to prevent anyone from seeing inside the room.  
  
She took in a breath and called softly. Aeryn? It's me, Sheba, I'd like to see you.  
  
A couple of moments passed before she heard Aeryn answering. Come in.   
  
Stepping through the blanket opening, Sheba spotted Aeryn sitting in the middle of her bed. Her quarters looked like a battlefield, with clothing and personal items littered across the floor and over furniture.   
  
Aeryn barely looked at Sheba to acknowledge her presence. The Human gave a small smile and asked gently. You left awfully quick.  
  
What did Chiana tell you? Aeryn asked somberly, not making eye contact with her.  
  
All she said that you were in mourning. Sheba admitted.  
  
That's all?  
  
She didn't want to go into details and I just came by to see if you were okay.  
  
Aeryn laughed, shaking her head in slight frustration. That's everyone's favourite hobby around here on Moya. Are you okay, Aeryn? Feeling better? Would you like to talk about it?  
  
Sheba immediately knew the usual approach wouldn't work here. She tried a different angle.  
  
When you are hurt or grieving, your friends can become too concerned. Sheba replied. They don't realize they can make a situation worse rather than better. Sometimes they can start treating you differently without knowing it.  
  
I just don't want them to pity me. Aeryn whispered. Like the way you're looking at me now. Someone to feel sorry for. I want them to stop telling me how I should feel or act.  
  
How do you feel?  
  
Hollow inside.  
  
I'm not going to tell you how to deal with your pain, Sheba said softly. But I will tell you that everyone handles grief differently. You will know when the worst is over.  
  
Aeryn's eyes were focused on some distance point on the far wall. I don't want to get over it.  
  
Sheba stepped forward and knelt down beside Aeryn's bed looking up to her. Why? Are you afraid you'll forget him, is that why you left suddenly in the hangar, because you felt guilty for having a moment to yourself?   
  
Aeryn didn't answer, instead she asked. How do Human women deal with such a loss?  
  
One day at a time, like you're doing. Sheba said and gently reached out to touch Aeryn's hand. You must had loved him dearly.  
  
The instant Sheba's hand touched Aeryn's, she jerked away.  
  
  
  
Aeryn shouted loud enough and moved so suddenly that Sheba flinched as if she were expecting to be struck. After a moment, Aeryn calmed herself down while choking back tears.  
  
I have cried enough for two life times, please leave Sheba. I need to be left alone.  
  
Sheba didn't want to leave, she could see the agony that Aeryn was enduring and she wanted to help. But Aeryn made it clear she didn't want anyone's pity and was determined to be a good soldier and to bite the bullet alone.   
  
With a slight nod of the head to Aeryn, Sheba stood up and left. Outside, Sheba felt defeated, unable to give aid or comfort to someone obviously in need. She had to do something and decided to check with John Crichton and see if he would be willing to tell her what had happened to Aeryn.  



	7. I’ll Live…

  


**Chapter 7: I'll Live**

  
  
Here's to... love! He slurred as he took another drink from a bottle in his quarters, seated in his comfy chair with his feet kicked up on the table. John Crichton was doing his very best to drown his sorrows.   
  
He was quite drunk, consuming some vile green looking alien alcohol that D'Argo purchased on their last stop on some nameless commerce planet. It was bought as a gift for his Human friend. If he were on Earth, he'd probably be drinking a beer instead of this alien stuff but being in the Uncharted Territories he had to make do with what he could find. The Luxan alcohol was said to be a popular drink, but although it's effects were relaxing...the aftertaste left something to be desired.   
  
Raising the bottle, he gestured as if making a toast to a imaginary crowd. To Aeryn Sun... you took me to Heaven as well as Hell, and for what it's worth... I'd do it all over again because I'm a rather fool for love than just a fool.  
  
He wiped a tear away before taking another large gulp from the bottle.  
  
Ah! Poor John, lost the love of his life once more Again! I think you suffered less in the aurora chair than dating Aeryn.  
  
I'm not listening Harvey. John growled to the Scorpius clone seated across from him, popping out to taunt him again. He was dressed in his usual all leather nightmare attire while holding a picture of Aeryn Sun.  
  
Why do you put up with her John. She treats... What do you call them on Earth. Oh, yes. Doormats! She treats doormats with better respect.  
  
GO TO HELL! John shouted. Harvey knew how to push John's buttons. As his imaginary tormentor melted away, he heard someone knocking at his door.  
  
John, are you okay?  
  
It was Sheba. John didn't want to see anyone right now. Go away.  
  
Unfortunately, she pushed through the curtains, ignoring his wish. I came to see you and I thought I heard you talking to someone?  
  
What part of go away' did you not understand? John sighed.  
  
Sheba walked over to him, shocked. Are you drunk?  
  
Yeah and now I'm working my way up to getting wasted.  
  
What happened?  
  
Well, since you're here, you can be my drinking partner. John made a gesture to a nearby chair. Pull up a seat and I'll tell you.  
  
Grabbing a chair, she sat next to him. John thrust the bottle at her.   
  
No thanks.  
  
John insisted. Trust me, after I'm done telling my life story, you'll be needing it.  
  
With a doubtful look, she accepted the bottle, and took a sip. The nasty taste hit her like a rock. She fought the urge to spit out the foul liquid across the room.  
  
Lords of Kobol, it's awful!   
  
It's Luxan wine. Give it a chance, it'll grow on you. John joked. He enjoyed watching her trying to down the alien liquor.  
  
So do warts. Sheba answered. To her surprise, after swallowing it, it went down easier and had a nice numbing effect.  
  
You're a beautiful woman Sheba. John said, eyeing her appreciatively as she took another sip from the bottle.  
  
Really, John. Sheba said rolling her eyes. I heard that from a lot of guys, try something more original.  
  
Sure. Do you have any sisters? John winked, as Sheba glanced at him in surprise. Just trying to make conservation.  
  
Does everyone on Earth behave like you?  
  
No, some of us even have proper table matters.  
  
Sheba just watched the weird man from Earth and handed the bottle back to John who took another swig from it.  
  
Tell me John. I had a talk with Aeryn and she told me that she lost someone close to her but she refused to say little else. Can you tell me what happened between her and this person?  
  
For several seconds, John grew silent. He handed the bottle back to her, finally saying. She lost me, or more accurately, my clone.   
  
The Colonial warrior laughed, taking another drink. You are drunk.  
  
Oh, God, I wish I was. John said fighting back growing tears as he spoke. To know that she had a life, something special with my clone that I'll never have with her. To know that she's in such pain that... I... She barely acknowledges my existence now. I can't help her because she won't let me.  
  
Sheba stared in surprise and slowly handed the bottle back to him. You're not joking!  
  
Like I said... Holding the bottle, John took another swallow. ... I wished that I was.  
  
How... How did that happen?  
  
I'll give you the short version. John leaned over close to Sheba and whispered as if he were telling a secret. You see, this poor SOB went and unexpectedly got a clone made of himself. So Aeryn got stuck with one on Talyn and the other one, me, stayed back on Moya. And the clone that Aeryn was with, became incredibly close to her. Later he suffered radiation poisoning saving their lives and died in Aeryn's arms. Now she's back on Moya and want's nothing to do with me. She sees me as the clone now and nothing more but a painful reminder.  
  
That's horrible. Sheba knows what it is like to see someone die by radiation poisoning and this wild love triangle was confusing to say the least.  
  
John took another drink. I wish it had been me instead.   
  
You don't mean that!  
  
I do, John clutched the bottle tightly in his hand. At least Aeryn would be with him and happy. Besides, he was John Crichton, just as much as me.  
  
Don't talk like that!  
  
All I want is to see her happy again. John sighed. Is that so wrong?  
  
Yes it is, when you start wishing yourself dead to accomplish it!  
  
John shook his head. No, I'm not planning to kill myself, Sheba. My punishment in life is to keep on living.  
  
The two Humans sat there silently. Sheba watched John polish off what was left of in the bottle and tossed it to the ground to the floor with a clatter. After a quiet moment John said.  
  
Of all the women in my life she was the best. Aeryn has this voice that is strong but soothing. To see her walk was heavenly and her smile... Made me believe in Angels. Would you like to know the best part of her was?  
  
Sheba wasn't sure if she wanted to know. What is that?  
  
She was brutally honest. You didn't beat around the bush with her. You would bulldoze through it. I always knew where I stood with her.  
  
You should go to bed, John. Sheba finally suggested, as the alcohol she consumed was starting to go to her head. You'll feel better in the morning.  
  
Good idea but not just yet. John answered. You can go Sheba, I'll be fine.  
  
Sheba stood up, and touched his shoulder. Just get some sleep, and take care of yourself Earthman.  
  
John managed a smile. See you later, Calamity Jane.  
  
The Colonial warrior shook her head at the John's bizarre behaviour. Halfway in leaving his quarters, she stopped and turned to him again. Are you sure you'll be alright?  
  
John simply answered. I'll live.  



	8. Calamity Jane?

  


**Chapter 8: Calamity Jane?**

  
  
The next morning, D'Argo was in the Command Area when he spotted Sheba walking in. Watching her more closely, D'Argo could see her hair was slightly dishevelled and her legs behaved more like two dry wood logs.  
  
The Luxan warrior tried to hide his amusement.  
  
Good morning.  
  
Sheba groaned as she leaned against a console for support. There is no morning in space, D'Argo and there's nothing good about it.  
  
My apologies, it is a Human saying that Crichton tells to us everytime when he gets up after the end of his sleep cycle.  
  
Sheba murmured. What does a Luxan say to a fellow Luxan in the morning?  
  
  
  
Sheba suddenly started to giggle aloud before suddenly groaning again, holding her head between her hands.  
  
Ow! Please don't make me laugh.  
  
Having seen enough, D'Argo went over to Sheba's side to check on her. He gently took her by the arm and turned her around to face him. He started to raise his other hand to feel her forehead but Sheba immediately started to pull away, confused by his action.  
  
I'm not going to hurt you, D'Argo said softly.  
  
After a moment, Sheba nodded and D'Argo raised his large hand to her forehead and felt her temperature. She was quite warm, definitely had a fever but nothing serious. Before he could remove his hand, Sheba reached up and held it in place.  
  
Ah! Cold hand! Keep it there for a micron big guy.  
  
D'Argo grinned. You're Human alright. You sound like a female version of Crichton.   
  
He let Sheba to keep his hand on her forehead as he inspected her eyes. The telltale bloodshot eyes were there.  
  
You were drinking all right.  
  
You got me, Sheba confessed. I was with Crichton last night sharing a drink.  
  
Let me guess, a bottle containing green alcohol. D'Argo said.  
  
Yeah, how did you know?  
  
I gave him a couple bottles of Luxan wine as a gift a few weekens ago and he has been in them ever since Aeryn returned.  
  
Sheba sighed, releasing his hand from her forehead. He has it bad for Aeryn, D'Argo.  
  
You don't have to tell me. Unfortunately, there's little we can do for them. He laid a hand on her shoulder before moving away to resume his watch on the Command area. He crossed over the deck to monitor another console station.  
  
After a moment, Sheba followed him over and stood opposite of him from the console station. She leaned against the station for support to her shaky legs.  
  
How long have you known, John?  
  
Almost three cycles. D'Argo said not looking up from the console.  
  
Good friends?  
  
D'Argo didn't even pause before answering. He has done much to win my trust and friendship.  
  
The Colonial Warrior hesitated but decided to tell him. He told me last night that he wished he had died instead of his clone.  
  
The Luxan warrior finally looked up in alarm. He did?  
  
Could you talk to him? He tells me that he's okay but I'm still worried.  
  
I'm sure it was nothing but I will have a word with him. Crichton had endured much in his time out here. He's stronger than you think.  
  
Did he and Aeryn had a special relationship? Sheba asked.  
  
Their relationship was stormy but there was a unique bond between them. They risked each other's lives to help the other more times than I could count. I envied what they had. Then again, I remember all the dren he took while befriending and eventually courting Aeryn before the clone.  
  
I take it that Sebaceans have different methods in dating?  
  
Sebaceans, especially Peacekeepers have many emotions like love conditioned out of them while they're young. The only time that males and females get together is to make more little Peacekeepers.  
  
That's unbelievable! Sheba said, shaking her head.  
  
Aeryn was quite a different person then when I first met her. She had little concept of love and true friendship but John helped to change that. D'Argo said. Unfortunately, she was ill equipped to handle the death of John's clone.  
  
I don't think anyone could be properly prepared to handle the death of a loved one. Sheba replied. Can you or anyone help her through this?  
  
We can't help her unless Aeryn decides that she wants it and not one micron before.  
  
You're right. Sheba said slowly rubbing her still aching head, then glanced up at D'Argo again. May I ask where we're heading?  
  
For a commerce planet. We need to stock up with supplies and meet up with Talyn.  
  
  
  
Another Leviathan ship, Moya's child.  
  
Sheba's mouth dropped open. This ship gave birth to another ship??  
  
Actually, a warship. D'Argo said. He and Crais are out on patrol for a Peacekeeper Command Carrier.  
  
This is a weird part of the galaxy but still it's interesting. Sheba grinned as she stood up. I would like to hear more but if you don't mind, I would like to get something to eat.  
  
Mind if I join you? D'Argo said suddenly, then looking a little embarrassed by the request. He quickly added. I haven't eaten yet.   
  
Sheba grinned at the big Luxan warrior. Sure, you can tell me more about the... What do you call this part of the galaxy?  
  
The Uncharted Territories.  
  
Walking out of the Command area together, Sheba quietly asked D'Argo. By the way, who is Calamity Jane?  



	9. Giving to a Good Cause

  


**Chapter 9: Giving to a Good Cause**

  
  
Crichton had to admit that he had been through worse situations than the one he was in now. His run ins with Scorpius and other hostile races who considered his mind their own private playground had nearly driven him over the edge more than once. Even to the point that he doubted his own sanity.  
  
Unfortunately, his problem now was more of the heart than of the mind and Aeryn Sun was the center of it. Currently, John's only wish was that he could go a day without seeing her until he could gather his wits.  
  
D'Argo shouted as he hurried to catch up with him in the corridor.  
  
John winced slightly, still suffering from his hangover after the drinking binge of night before.  
  
Hey, big guy. Not so loud. He said as the Luxan warrior moved up beside him.  
  
I understand that you were up drinking last night with Sheba. D'Argo said as he folded his arms across his chest, glaring with disapproval.  
  
Yeah, and I think she's over eighteen and legally able to drink. Crichton murmured, not wanting the third degree from the Luxan warrior. And you're not my dad!  
  
Yes, and what you do on your own time is your business, but Sheba is concerned about you and so are the rest of us. D'Argo said with slow deliberation. Especially when you wished someone else were alive rather than you.  
  
Give me a frelling break here! Crichton said bitterly. I have no intention of hurting myself. It was the alcohol talking more than anything.  
  
D'Argo stared at him doubtfully. John looked back reassuringly. Honest! I'm depressed but not that depressed.  
  
That's good to hear. D'Argo nodded, satisfied that Crichton was truthful.  
  
The two continued down the corridor heading back up to Command. Crichton asked.  
  
Did I miss much this morning?  
  
D'Argo said. We're on course for the commerce planet.  
  
How's our new guest?  
  
She has a slight hangover. Clearly she is not used to drinking Luxan wine. D'Argo mused. Over breakfast she indicated to me she was quite home sick.  
  
Crichton glanced over to his friend, curious. You two had a talk over breakfast? Just you two?  
  
D'Argo came to a stop and stared back suspiciously. Is that a problem?  
  
Crichton held his hands up. It's just that you usually don't break bread with anyone new on Moya the first day they arrive.  
  
  
  
Ah... You know, to roll out the welcome mat, the greeting party, be the first in line to say hi to the new person. John explained.  
  
Sheba is a warrior, and I was only showing her proper respect.  
  
And she is a female and a pretty one at that Crichton teased with a smile, then he saw the defensive look on D'Argo face. If he didn't know better, he would have thought the tough Luxan was blushing.  
  
You like her!  
  
The big alien growled as his secret was discovered. I must admit that I find her quite interesting but I fear she doesn't see me the same way beyond being a possible friend.  
  
Well, give it time, big guy. John patted D'Argo's arm. That charming personality of yours will win her over.  
  
John laughed when D'Argo shot him one of those ever familiar, _don't make me hurt you_ Luxan stares.  
  
Hey, just kidding big D.  
  
After a moment, D'Argo started to chuckle to himself. Soon, the two friends continued their walk towards Command.  
  
***  
  
Smoothly sailing through space, Moya would be reaching the commerce planet in a couple of arns. In the Command area, the entire crew of Moya were lounging about going over what John liked to call their Christmas Wish list. Being on the run from pursuing Peacekeepers and whatever else the galaxy can throw at them, they usually had little money or material wealth to trade with. With being on the run and constantly being shot at, they always required a lot of supplies. Somedays it would boil down to either keeping all of Moya's equipment operating for another weeken or having food to eat.  
  
Rygel is usually quite the expert as a haggler and they let him handle the bartering. Trusting in him to make the best deals that he could with what little they had. Unfortunately this time they were down to next to nothing to trade with.  
  
Three Rim crystals? Rygel commented sadly looking at the table with the three small purple stones resting on it. This won't do.  
  
That's the bad news, Sparky. John sat on the edge of the same table, opposite of Rygel. That's about all we have.  
  
This can't be all we have to trade with? Chiana said walking up to them. What about a trading a few pulse rifles or pistols.  
  
Start selling off our only means of defence against attackers! Aeryn sniped. I suppose you'll volunteer to defend us bare handed when we're boarded by hostiles again?  
  
The Nebari laughed. Great! When we are starving to death or Moya is falling to pieces, it'll be good to know that we don't have to worry about the bad guys coming to make our day any worse.  
  
Aeryn looked darkly at Chiana but Jool stepped in before anything else could be said.  
  
The truth is that we need everything on that list, including some medical supplies. We just have to decide want we need the most.  
  
That'll be hard. Rygel replied. We don't have enough to get even of half what we need but...  
  
The Hynerian looked over to Sheba who was watching quietly for the entire meeting. The Human still felt like bit of an outsider.  
  
Someone does have a fighter sitting in our hangar that could prove extremely profitable for trade. Rygel announced.  
  
Trade in my Viper? Sheba said surprised, taken off guard. I'd like to help out but that's my ship and it's a part of me.  
  
Yes, I understand your feelings for your ship, but we all have to make sacrifices here. Your Viper has unique technologies and it's almost out of fuel, a type which you can't acquire out here. Rygel informed and added with amusement. What are you going to do once its tank runs dry, push it?  
  
Sheba immediately marched angrily around the table after Rygel. How do you know so much about my Viper, let alone what type of fuel it uses! Were you snooping?!  
  
For a moment, Sheba looked ready to grab the small Hynerian out of his hover throne to demand some answers when John stepped between them.  
  
Hold on, Sheba. John said quietly. No one is going to make you give up your Viper. I'm just as attached to my module as you are to yours. Unfortunately, we're in trouble here. Do you have anything of value that you wouldn't mind parting with?  
  
I'd want to help, but what do I have that's worth much of anything? Sheba said. I have my blaster, a survival pack, some clothing...  
  
  
  
John and Sheba looked down to see Rygel hovering right up alongside the Colonial Warrior. He was studying the latch buttons on her jacket.  
  
These buttons are indeed made of gold. Rygel said eyeing them closely. I can make a great deal if I have your coat.  
  
Sheba looked confused at the interest in her coat buttons. What's so special about gold. It's just a common metal.  
  
Ah! Maybe from where you are from but here, it's money of kings.  
  
You want my flight jacket now?  
  
Sheba looked from Rygel back up to John. He didn't say anything but gave a look as if to say, it's your choice. To all honesty, Sheba didn't want to part with anything of hers. She was separated from the fleet, her very existence. She wants to keep as much of that familiarity around her as she can. Unfortunately, looking at Moya's crew around the table, she was in a new home now and they were in need.  
  
D'Argo said softly to her. You don't have to.  
  
Sheba admitted, as she started to slip off her jacket. If I want to earn my keep, I have to make some... Wait a minute!  
  
Sheba pulled her jacket back on and reached inside her pants pocket, fishing for something that might be worth more than her jacket.  
  
She looked to Rygel. You said gold is highly valued here?  
  
I'm not in the habit of repeating myself but yes, it's extremely valued here.  
  
With a smile, Sheba pulled out a small pouch. Untying the knotted end, she dump the contents out on the table. Tiny square gold coins clanked across the table surface.  
  
Will cubits do?  
  
Rygel and almost everyone else at the table went bug eyed staring at the small treasure trove that Sheba produced. The Hynerian was very pleased as he scooped up the golden coins, appraising them closely.  
  
These will do nicely. Rygel beamed.  
  
***  
  
About an arn later, Moya settled into orbit about the commerce planet. Navigation charts showed it to be a small but growing settlement with only one major city and several surrounding settlements.  
  
Watching the blue green planet with gentle swirling white clouds from the command console station, John thought for a moment that the alien world looked a lot like Earth.  
  
What is it?  
  
Glancing to his right, John found Sheba beside him looking up with interest. You were staring at the planet, smiling.  
  
John shook his head feeling silly. This planet looks so much like home.  
  
Like Earth? Sheba looked at the planet more closely now. How so?  
  
John found it nice to have someone else on Moya that shared his interest in Earth. Just the blue and greens of the land and oceans, plus the gentle white cloud cover partially blanketing it. You see, on Earth, the oceans cover about three-quarters of the planet's surface.  
  
Sheba gasped. So the stories of the your world being a lush environment is true.  
  
I think you'll find it a nice place to visit, if you don't mind all the Humans.  
  
Teach me about your world. Sheba asked. The Asgard files were very scientific in detail but they lacked anything personal about your world like what you people do for fun.  
  
I would love too, and I'll even tell you about the Three Stooges.  
  
Three stooges? Are they some sort of scholars or wise men?  
  
Wise guys is a more appropriate word to use in describing them. John grinned. The Three Stooges were comedians.  
  
As the two Humans chatted, D'Argo and Chiana were working on the Command area just behind them. The Luxan warrior watched Sheba and John from his console station, trying to suppress his jealousy. He kept telling himself that he shouldn't be surprised to see John and Sheba being drawn to each other. John was Human and from Earth. For Sheba, she was also Human, and seeking to find John's home planet. The connection between them was so obvious.  
  
The Luxan tried to feel happy for John. Sheba was helping him to forget some of his troubles and the Colonial warrior would make a perfect mate for any male she chose to be with. He just wished it would be him to win her affections. 


	10. Love and Fear

  


**Chapter Ten: Love and Fear**

  
  
An arn later, Chiana watched the transport pod departing from Moya on the main view screen. She quietly cursed the luck that made it her turn to watch the ship while the others were away having fun on the planet below. Worst of all she had Aeryn to keep her company and lately she wasn't exactly up to friendly chit-chats.  
  
Pacing about on the command deck, Chiana looked at Aeryn who was manning the main console with her back to her.  
  
There they go, Chiana said with a sigh of envy. Off to the planet and to enjoy the sights.  
  
What sights? Aeryn said with a hint of boredom, not bothering to face Chiana. It's a tiny backwater colony. They'll be back in a couple arns.  
  
The Nebari stared hard at the back of Aeryn's head and finally decided to have it out with her. Even if the former Peacekeeper killed her for it.  
  
Oh, yes. And when John does get back, you can go back into hiding into your quarters or treating him like dirt.  


The silence that followed was deafening. Aeryn didn't move for several seconds and then she finally turned to face Chiana. The Nebari received an icy stare from the Sebacean.  
  
What did you say?  
  
**_Nothing!_ **Chiana wanted to cry out innocently and immediately flee from Command, but she was determined not to back down.  
  
You heard me. I understand what you went through with your John, but you're not stopping to think about what you're doing to _our_ John. You're hurting him.  
  
Aeryn's icy stare turned to instant rage as she stepped towards Chiana. What the frell do you know what I went through! Do you know what it's like to give your heart and soul to the man that you love, only to watch him die later and to know you couldn't do a damn thing to save him! Then to make matters worse is to come back to Moya and face his ghost!  
  
Terrified, Chiana stepped around to put a console between them. She tried to shake the fright from her voice. He has a name and I'm not asking you to date him, just acknowledge his existence.  
  
Shut the frell up! Aeryn spat. Everything is so easy for you! Life is a big game for you, isn't it?  
  
Since when is life easy for any of us? Chiana said in bewilderment. Are you that willing to push him away, right out of your life, into the arms of another woman?  
  
I don't have to stay here and listen to this dren! Aeryn turned to leave.  
  
Determined not to let Aeryn to get away that, easily, Chiana shouted after her. You want him to go, don't you?  
  
To her surprise, Aeryn stopped. Taking in a breath, Chiana went on. What happened yesterday when you chased after John when Sheba offered to take him with her? He came back a few moments later to accept her invitation.  
  
I told him to go home. Aeryn admitted slowly, turning to face Chiana again. And that nothing will happen between us.  
  
What are you doing, Aeryn! Chiana pleaded. You're throwing away your second chance.  
  
When the former Peacekeeper started to leave again, Chiana screamed out.  
  
WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME!!  
  
To her amazement, Aeryn stopped again. Not knowing how long she had her attention, Chiana quickly said.  
  
If your John were here, would he want you to treat _him_ the way you are now? Wouldn't he prefer to see you be happy? To live? Don't you see you're setting yourself up for another fall?  
  
To Chiana's surprise, Aeryn hadn't tried to leave yet but she wasn't turning around to face her either. Taking another breath, she went on.  
  
John, our John hasn't seen you for over half a cycle and he's missed you fiercely all that time when you were away. He loves you, but he won't wait forever, especially if you keep driving him away every time he tries to get close to you. Sheba is starting to become a factor now. I see them together. They have a connection, a commonality, between them that you and John don't. He's resisting it. But I can honestly tell you that if you don't do something, sooner or later you will loose him, Aeryn.  
  
Finally, Aeryn looked back with a tears welling in her eyes. I'm... I'm terrified that I don't want to see him die again.  
  
Don't you think the same thought crosses his mind? You drowned and died, Aeryn and something like that didn't had an effect on him too? When you were away on Talyn, he spent a lot of long restless night worrying about you.  
  
For a moment, Chiana thought she'd finally reached Aeryn when Pilot suddenly picked an awful time to interrupt them.  
  
I'm sorry but Moya has detected something.  
  
Wiping her teary eyes, Aeryn stepped by Chiana to face Pilot holo-imagine. What is it Pilot?  
  
Something has latched onto Moya's hull but sensors shows that nothing is there but Moya insists that something is on her.  
  
Give me it's location and I'll check the spot out in my Prowler.  
  
Pilot nodded and started to give her the co-ordinates when he suddenly panicked, shouting. Moya is in pain!! It's cutting into her now.  
  
Where's it cutting into Moya? Aeryn said, realizing that Moya might be about to be boarded. Peacekeepers Commandos routinely cut through ship's hulls to board them if needed. It was the only logical explanation as to what was happening.  
  
Upper most level, tier 1. Pilot reported.  
  
I'll grab some weapons, Aeryn said, then turned to Chiana. Contact Crichton and get them to turn their transport around and get back up here fast.  
  
As soon as I get them, I'll grab a weapon and join you.  
  
No, stay in Command and hold the fort here. Aeryn said as she raced out of the room, but not before shouting out one last time to Chiana. I mean it!  



	11. Juggernauts

  


**Chapter Eleven: Juggernauts**

  
  
With pulse rifle in hand, Aeryn hurried up to the top level in Moya. When she arrived she heard a hissing sound of a cutting beam. The air was also hot and smelled of scorched metal as Moya's hull was melting.  
  
Rounding the corner, Aeryn spotted the entry point that was being cut into. A large circle was being sawed through the corridor ceiling by an energy beam and it was three-quarters completed.  
  
She tapped her comm unit. Pilot, Chiana? I'm at the spot and we might be having company soon. Have you contacted Crichton?  
  
Chiana was nervous. No, we're being jammed.  
  
Aeryn swallowed hard. They were in trouble. Pilot, what about it?  
  
Chiana is right. Our communication is being jammed, I can't reach anyone but I located the source of the jamming. It is coming from about one metra off of our port side.  
  
Another ship? Aeryn said as she kept an eye on the circular hole that was nearing completion in the ceiling.  
  
Yes. The ship is cloaked to our sensors but the power output from its jamming field is allowing Moya to detect it. And judging by the power reading, the ship has to be huge. Pilot reported.  
  
Aeryn, I'm coming to help you! Chiana suddenly said over the comm.  
  
Chiana, no! Aeryn shouted. Stay the hez where you are! You and pilot have to make sure that Crichton and others know what is going on up here or they'll be walking into a trap when they return. Whoever these people are, they're smart. They waited until Moya was almost deserted before they made their move.  
  
Suddenly the beam finished slicing its circular cut into the ceiling and the entire section collapsed to the deck below like a gigantic coin and with a thunderous crash. Chiana and Pilot shouted to Aeryn over her comm unit demanding to know what was happening.  
  
However, Aeryn was transfixed when she saw a blinding beam of light burst through the hole as several giant rings descended from it, neatly stacking one on top of the other on the deck. A second later, between the spacing in the rings Aeryn could see figures forming inside. Another second later, the rings quickly ascended back up through the hole in the ceiling, leaving behind six large armored giants.  
  
For an instant, Aeryn wondered if they were robots. They were completely armored head to toe. Their massive helmets were designed like hideous serpent heads, with blood red glowing eyes. With their helmets they stood easily eight feet tall. The only noticeable weapons were the staffs which they held close to their bodies.  
  
Clutching her rifle tightly until he knuckles turned white, Aeryn said calmly into her comm unit. Pilot, Chiana, we have been boarded. I will try to hold them here as long as I can.  
  
Then with two steps, she moved out into the middle of the corridor and shouted to the armored beings.  
  
That's far enough! Aeryn used every ounce of intimidation she could muster, the type that would make Crichton duck and seek cover. Drop your weapons, _NOW_!  
  
Two of the armored beings facing Aeryn lowered their staffs, aiming them directly at her. The tips of the two staffs suddenly split into quarters with a loud crack of energy.  
  
Aeryn's reaction was immediate, she pulled and held down the trigger of her rifle, spraying the intruders with searing bolts of pulse energy fire. To her amazement, the bolts merely bounced off their armor, with barely any noticeable effect beyond some scarring across the metal plates of their heavy suits.  
  
With no fear, the aliens shrugged off Aeryn's pulse rifle fire, and advanced on the former Peacekeeper. With each step they took towards her, they produced an incredible heavy metal concussion sound as they stomped across the floor.  
  
They were like juggernauts.  
  
With little choice, Aeryn retreated back down the corridor, firing as she went. Cursing herself for not bringing a heavier weapon but she doubted anything short of a cannon could bring one of these monstrosities down.  
  
Suddenly, one of the juggernauts collapsed under Aeryn's steady weapon fire, falling to the ground. They weren't as invincible as they appeared.  
  
She continued to fire as a new one took his fallen comrade's place but he held a different smaller weapon. He pointed it like a pistol and was moving up quicker than the others as if to get a good aim.  
  
Seeing this, Aeryn ducked behind a bulkhead for cover as the alien fired and a blue bolt of energy shot by, barely missing her.  
  
Sensing the end was near, she spoke firmly into her comm unit.  
  
Chiana, I want you to hide, got that? Hide! Pilot, don't resist, they'll kill you for certain.  
  
With that, she ripped her comm unit off, tossing it to the floor. She drew her pistol, and held her rifle in both hands. Ready, Aeryn stepped out, firing all she had at the enemy. It was an incredibly one sided match with one determined former Peacekeeper against five obviously superior aliens who she could barely harm.  
  
It didn't matter, Aeryn Sun was prepared to die that day, in that very corridor if needed. She was fighting to protect her home and friends. With a weapon in both hands and with defiance in her heart, this was Aeryn at her best as a warrior. She had no doubts, nor regrets in that moment of time.  
  
Except for one, John Crichton.  
  
The armored juggernaut with the pistol weapon closed in, advancing through Aeryn's withering weapons fire.  
  
He aimed and fired.  
  
A blue beam of energy burst forward, hitting Aeryn and her entire body was enveloped by the energy. She felt her muscles seize up in searing pain for a moment before going limp. In that instant, she thought this was it. She collapsed to the floor, staring helplessly at the ceiling unable to move. Her final thoughts were of John Crichton and how she treated him when she first returned back to Moya. Now Aeryn wished she could have explained everything to him, as to how she felt and why. To make him understand and perhaps smooth things over between them.  
  
Now it was too late.  
  
_John_, She thought weakly as the darkness consumed her, wishing that he could sense her final thoughts. _I'm sorry_... 


	12. The Sixth Sense

  


**Chapter Twelve: The Sixth Sense**

  
  
John, what's wrong?  
  
Crichton looked up to Sheba as she touched his arm. You looked troubled there for micron.  
  
I don't know, John said, acting like he suffered from a sudden chill. Ever get a bad feeling? You know, like something is not right?  
  
Many times, Sheba replied. My father even had this sixth sense when it came to Cylons. He actually felt them before we picked them up on sensors.  
  
John only nodded without answering. He was still trying to shake that feeling of dread that was haunting him down to the very pit of his stomach. Only minutes before, he was with Sheba in the city's crowded market place, seeing what this commerce planet had to offer them. D'Argo, Jool, and Rygel were shopping for equipment and supplies on the other side of the city.  
  
For the first time in a long while, he'd forgotten some of his problems and was enjoying Sheba's company. She was peppering him with questions about Earth and he was in the middle of attempting the impossible task of explaining the game of football to her and she was actually listening. Then, it was as if his subconscious had somehow sensed something that his consciousness had failed to fully register yet. A little voice that was insistently screaming in the back of his mind, saying that something was wrong.  
  
No, correct that. Something was _horribly_ wrong.  


He tapped his comm unit. Pilot, is everything okay up there?  
  
John waited for a moment, fighting a growing urge to panic, before trying again with growing urgency. Pilot, do you read? Aeryn? Chiana? Is anyone listening?  
  
There was no response. Sheba tried her comm unit, but had no luck either. With a shared looked of worry, both Humans turned about and left the market, heading back to the transport.  
  
John tapped his comm unit again. D'Argo, Rygel, Jool, get back to the transport immediately. Drop whatever you're doing and _get_ there.  
  
We're leaving? Rygel answered in surprise. I was in the middle of making a great deal for some...  
  
The Hynerian was interrupted by D'Argo. What is it John?  
  
I'm getting no answer from Moya, we're going back up to see what's wrong - Now!  
  
Hurrying on to meet the others, John and Sheba made their way up the city street, returning to the spaceport and their transport which awaited them on the massive landing pad.  
  
I'll warm up the engines. John said as they walked up to the transport, about to open the outer hatch. Then his eyes wandered for a moment at the ships parked about them and he noticed a new one that landed next to their transport when they were away. It was eerily familiar in design and colour. It was as big as a shuttle, but it looked something like those small fighters that had tried to attack them before.  
  
John drew his pistol.  
  
Sheba mirrored John's action, drawing her blaster. What is it?  
  
John nodded towards the shuttle next to them. Does that look familiar somehow?  
  
Sheba stared at the shuttle and recognized the similarities too.   
  
John held his pistol at the ready. I'll take that as a yes.  
  
Several armored figures suddenly leapt from their hiding places about the landing pad. Charging out from behind vehicles, crates, and ships. They looked like Sebaceans, dressed in heavy grey armor and protective skull caps, wielding what looked like oddly shaped pistols.  
  
Blue bolts of energy erupted from their hand weapons, barely missing both John and Sheba. The two Humans ducked under the transport, seeking cover next to one of the large landing gears of their ship.  
  
John returned fire on the attacking soldiers to his left, while Sheba fired upon the group on her right.  
  
To his astonishment, John found his pulse bolts fired from his pistol were merely bouncing off of their armor. Behind him, he heard Sheba's loud blaster being discharged repeatedly. He looked over to see if she was having better luck with her weapon. Much to his relief, she was driving the attackers from her direction back. She'd already taken down three of them and her blaster was simply smashing through their armor like they were made of egg shells.  
  
Sheba! Your weapon is the only thing that can stop them! John shouted before returning fire again.  
  
His pistol was almost useless, but if he could slow them down enough, it would give Sheba time to pick away at the bad guys with her weapon.  
  
_Where's D'Argo and the others? _John thought. They sure could use their help.  
  
John suddenly felt Sheba slamming against his back, almost knocking him forward.  
  
Sheba? What are you...  
  
He turned, looking down to see Sheba's unconscious form next to him with faint blue energy still dancing over her body.  
  
  
  
Before John could do or say anything else, he too was stuck by a blue energy bolt. It enshrouded him, causing his muscles to lock up in horrible pain before he lost all control over his body. John dropped to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut.  


Gasping for breath, John struggled to move as darkness clouded his mind. Laying helpless on the ground, the only thing he could see was Sheba still laying beside him, unmoving. He couldn't tell if she was alive or not.  


As darkness slowly drew over his eyes, the last thing he was able to hear was the heavy footsteps of their attackers gathering around them. Then nothing...  



	13. Pilot and Chiana

  
**Chapter Thirteen: Pilot and Chiana**

  
  
Pilot, despite his misgivings obeyed Aeryn's instructions and did not resist the boarding attempt by the aliens. Before long, the aliens poured onto Moya, numbering close to thirty heavily armored combat soldiers. Aeryn's wisdom in not trying to fight back became more apparent after their mothership decloaked. It was the same class of ship that had tried to attack them at the nebula. Resisting the aliens would have been suicidal considering its huge size and probable weaponry to match.  
  
Chiana also obeyed Aeryn's instructions and hid herself. Pilot hoped that she could stay out of sight. He wasn't sure what the lone Nebari could do on her own with Aeryn now captured and Crichton and the others still on the planet's surface. Assistance from Talyn was unlikely since they weren't to rendezvous with him for another day, and communications were jammed anyway.  
  
As the aliens moved further into Moya, it did not take them long to locate his den. Four of the aliens entered and stood just out of arms reach with their weapons pointed directly at him.  
  
One them commanded. "You will stop operating that control console!"  
  
Pilot tried to explain politely. "You do not understand, Moya needs me to help monitor and manage her various systems or..."  
  
"YOU WILL OBEY!" The alien shouted.  
  
"Hmmmm... Very well." Pilot sighed. He had a feeling that he just might seriously wish to have his former Peacekeeper overseers back than compared to these loud and arrogant beings.  
  
***  
  
A towering Jaffa warrior, with a golden symbol imbedded in the center of his forehead, and an elegantly trimmed black beard bowed before his master and god. "My Lord, we have successfully captured the living ship and its crew, including the ones on the planet's surface."  
  
Apophis, one of the many Goa'uld System Lords smiled at the news from his comfortable throne. The exploration of this section of galaxy showed it was full of life and very ripe for conquest. The living ship had caught his interest along with the possible technological advances that he might gain from it, especially after witnessing how easily it had escaped from his fleet at the nebula only one day before. Luckily, it happened to run to a world where he planted one of his many spies throughout this area of space. Once he had obtained intelligence of its new coordinates, intercepting it was relatively simple.  
  
"Well done, I want the crew to be interrogated but not to be permanently harmed... just yet." Apophis wanted to learn the secrets of this new ship. "See to it. I will join you shortly."  
  
"Yes my, Lord." His First Prime turned and left to carry out his orders.  
  
Alone again in his Grant Hall, Apophis rose from his throne and walked over to a nearby large portal window of his main Goa'uld attack ship, to observe his newly captured prize, Moya.  
  
***  
  
_This is very bad! Okay, don't go farhbot Chiana, you have been in worse situations than this before. You just have to think..._ She frowned in thought, then laughed softly. 

  


"Who am I kidding! I'm too frelling scared to think!"  
  
The young Nebari was hiding in one of Moya's many shaft vents, hiding as Aeryn told her to. Alone and terrified, she hid there for about half an arn. She could hear the aliens walking by, moving about, searching the ship. She especially could hear the big ones, with the giant snake helmets and their heavy boots. Chiana could feel the vibrations as their steps reverberated right through the hull of Moya whenever they walked by.  
  
Eventually, Chiana settled down and realized she couldn't hide forever. Soon the bad guys would start a more thorough search of Moya which would include the vents. As much as she hated to admit it, she was Moya's last best hope. She'd played hero before, but not on this scale, and not against odds like this.  
  
She grabbed the pulse rifle she'd taken before ducking in the vent, and she slowly crawled out through the vent hatch, and back into the corridor.  
  
Closing the hatch behind her, listening quietly, she determined it was reasonably safe on this deck. Command and Pilot's den was a couple of levels above her. She would bet her life and freedom that most of the bad guys were concentrated up there now.  
  
One handy thing about being a thief, Chiana knew how to sneak about on Moya. She thought about trying to make it down to the hangar area and jumping into a transport or better yet, Aeryn's Prowler to escape but that would mean abandoning Moya, Pilot, and Aeryn.  
  
No, she couldn't do that to them.  
  
Thinking for a moment, she realized if she could reach Aeryn's Prowler, she might be able use its more powerful com unit to contact Crichton, or perhaps even Talyn if they're close enough. The aliens won't continue jamming communications if they thought they have complete control now.  
  
With a plan formulated in her head, Chiana felt a little more confident. She was stealthily working her way to the hangar area when she heard the thunderous footsteps of the alien behemoths. She ducked behind a bulkhead and waited.  
  
Peeking out, she spotted two of the snake heads crossing through the junction up ahead and more aliens followed closely behind but these ones wore simple skull caps and they were dragging...  
  
"Oh, NO!" Chiana whispered silently.  
  
Two of the aliens dragged an unconscious John Crichton by either arm up the corridor, this was followed by more aliens dragging an equally unconscious Sheba, D'Argo, Jool and a single alien carried an unconscious Rygel under his arm.  
  
Chiana started to panic again, breaking down into tears. The aliens had captured all of her friends!  



	14. Awaking to your worse nightmare

  
**Chapter Fourteen: Awaking to your worse nightmare**  


  
He awoke to pain.  
  
Nothing but searing pain!  
  
His every nerve was screaming. His entire body was on fire.  
  
He opened his eyes and instantly regretted it. The light about him stabbed deeply into his aching eyes, and pierced into the very back of his head like a burning needle. After closing his eyes for several moments, he tried again but slowly, letting his eyes readjust to the room lighting.  
  
Immediately, he recognized the ceiling, he was back on Moya. Or more accurately, one of Moya's holding cells. After a while, he remembered being ambushed on the planet below.  
  
"Ah," John moaned, realizing that he was a prisoner on his own ship. "This day just gets better and better."  
  
The aches and pains were slowly diminishing, so he tried to move, working his muscles into action. He rolled onto his side and froze in fright. Not but a few feet from him was Aeryn Sun, her skin was dead pale white. It was like reliving a nightmare all over again, the day she died on the frozen planet, drowning in that icy lake.  
  
_**"Aeryn!"**_  
  
In that one moment, John forgot everything. He crawled towards her, ignoring the screaming protest of his aching and abused muscles. Inch by inch, he crawled to her side, to check her, feeling her pulse and was relieved to find that Aeryn was alive but her vitals were weak and her skin was ice cold.  
  
"Aeryn, can you hear me?" John said, gently touching her face and held it her hand. She was so cold. "Tell me that you're okay. Aeryn, please talk to me. Aeryn!"  
  
She remained perfectly still, unresponsive. Aeryn's white skin colour terrified John, it made her look like a corpse. He knew too little about Sebacean biology and he cursed himself for not knowing more. John had to get her help, he had to.  
  
He stumbled to the cell door, still on weak legs and shouted. "Hey! There's a person who medical attention here! HEY!"  
  
No one answered and John was borderline freaking out when he saw movement in the cell across the corridor from him. D'Argo came into view, peering at him through his cell door.  
  
"John," D'Argo groaned, feeling like complete dren. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Aeryn is in here with me and she's in terrible shape," John was frantic. "Where are Jool and the others?"  
  
"I don't know." D'Argo shook his head, trying to regain some of his strength. "We were ambushed as soon as we got to the spaceport, I was hit by some sort of a blue energy beam and I blacked out in pain. Where's Sheba?"  
  
"I don't know, I saw her be hit by these Sebacean looking goons firing the same sort of energy beams that you just described before I was knocked out by one myself."  
  
Just then, they both heard Jool's voice weakly calling from a cell next to them down the corridor.  
  
"John... D'Argo?"  
  
"Jool, are you okay?" John called back to her. "Is anyone with you?"  
  
"I've been better... and Rygel is here with me. What happened?" Jool said, clinging to the cell door, trying to peer out to see John.  
  
"We were attacked by Storm Troopers. Is Rygel okay?"  
  
"He's snoring."  
  
"Aeryn's not, her pulse is weak and she's white as a ghost." John said quickly. "What's wrong with her?"  


Jool thought for a moment, still gathering her thoughts. "I can't tell unless I can examine her but it sounds like system shock. If she was hit by the same beams as we were, it could have severely affected her metabolic system, maybe even affecting the function of her vital organs."  
  
John looked back to Aeryn, who remained pale as a corpse.  
  
"What can we do?" He shouted, wishing he had the strength to break the cell doors down and get Aeryn help.  
  
"Nothing much but keep her warm." Jool said. "Her body function may return to normal on its own, but not if she keeps loosing warmth."  
  
"If that doesn't work?"  
  
Jool didn't want to answer that question. "Keep her warm, John!"  
  
John obeyed and hurried back to Aeryn's side. Gently lifting her up in his arms, he carried her to the wall vent where warm air flowed into the room. He laid her down in front of the vent and removed his jacket and covered her with it. He settled down next to Aeryn, placing an arm under her head to keep her comfortable and much as he dared too, pressed his body up against hers. John still couldn't believe how cold she was to the touch. Her Sebacean system was always unusual, especially being a cold blooded species. Heat which would only be uncomfortable to a Human was quite fatal to them.  
  
Holding Aeryn close to his body, John stared at her and realized that the way things were between them at the moment, if she should suddenly regain consciousness, the former Peacekeeper would probably break both of his arms. Considering the alternative, John decided would gladly trade his arms and BOTH legs just to see her up and about.  
  
"Don't die on me, Sunshine," John whispered to her. "You're a fighter, you can beat this."  
  
***  
  
Sheba awoke with an awful headache with every muscle in her body protesting at the slightest movement. She felt like her arms were in an awkward position and she tried to move them. But Sheba soon found them to be painfully bonded. A metal rod ran against her back with her elbows looped behind it and her wrists tied across her chest. To make matters worse, she was on her knees with two aliens holding either end of the rod, keeping her in place. Standing before her was another alien dressed in gold armor, and as he looked at her, there was only pitiless cruelty to be found in his eyes.  
  
"Hey..." Sheba smiled sarcastically . "If you're looking for date, you could do much better than little old me."  
  
The man in gold armor glared at her and to Sheba's interest, his eyes glowed before nodding to the unseen third alien standing directly behind the Colonial Warrior. He jabbed a pain stick he held into her back. Sheba screamed in agony as she felt her body seemingly catching fire. It lasted only a second but it didn't feel that way with the intense pain she just endured.  
  
"I am Apophis," The man in the gold armor said as Sheba gasped in agony. She noticed that his voice sounded inhuman, it resonated from him as if he were a machine. "And you and the others are my prisoners."  
  
"Is that supposed to impress me?" Sheba hissed. "Your bloodthirsty threats, glowing eyes, funny voice and your goon squad here!"  
  
Apophis nodded to the Jaffa behind her again and he jabbed the pain stick into her for a second time. Sheba screamed loudly as he held against her for a little longer. She tried to move away but the two Jaffas on either side held her in place on the floor.  
  
"I am a Goa'uld, and a powerful System Lord and your new Master!" Apophis announced when Sheba stopped screaming. "And I hold your life and the lives of your shipmates in my hands." Apophis smiled mirthlessly "And as for impressing you, if the list you gave isn't enough...then the pain stick will do as well."  
  
Sheba was already sweating from the pain and heat that the pain stick was inflicting on her. It felt like it was burning her insides. Sucking in another breath, she looked up to him.  
  
"And I take it that you want to ask me some questions?"  
  
"We know who you are." Apophis moved closer to her. "We found your fighter in this vessel's hangar and the insignia on it matches the one on your uniform. Where is your fleet?"  
  
Try as she might, Sheba couldn't help but to laugh aloud. It was the best news she'd heard all day. "They got away from you, didn't they? Adama was too smart for you, wasn't he!"  
  
Apophis grew angry. "I will ask you again Human. Where is your fleet?"  
  
Sheba smiled, surprisingly not afraid. Apophis told her all she needed to know, the fleet was safe and whatever happened to her no longer mattered.  
  
"Well, since you put it that way, FRACK YOU!"  
  
"Hasshak!" Apophis shouted as the Jaffa again plunged the pain stick into Sheba back once again. The Colonial warrior screamed but she held onto one thought through the searing agony. The fleet got away!  
  
All that mattered that she would gladly give her life as a Colonial warrior doing her duty to protect the Galactica and the fleet.  



	15. Making Plans…

  
**Chapter Fifteen: Making Plans…**

  
  
Chiana managed to sneak quietly into the hangar bay and found that everything was silent and still, including all the DRDs in sight. Apparently, Pilot wasn't able to maintain the ship, but he still had to be alive. If he weren't, Moya would be panicking by now over the lack of his presence and control.  
  
That was one thing in their favor. Another was that no enemy soldiers were hanging about here. The Nebari moved deeper into the launch bay, hiding behind crates and tables as she went. At one work table she stopped when she eyed a large box on it that had D'Argo's Qualta Blade hilt sticking out of it.  


_What do we have here?_ Chiana smiled, glancing about to make sure the area was clear, then she peeked inside. It was filled with everyone's personal weapons, John's pulse pistol Winona, D'Argo sword and Sheba's huge blaster.  
  
She reached in and fished out Sheba's weapon, holster, and belt. She ducked down and strapped it about her waist before drawing the pistol. It was a heavy weapon and it looked primitive and awkward to use, but Rygel had told her when he inspected Sheba's Viper. The Hynerian discovered that her people, technology wise was as good or even better than Peacekeeper technology. Using Sheba's weapon might provide an element of surprise when she made her move.  
  
Chiana admired the blaster weapon for a few more moments. It was a big pistol and she wondered why Sheba would need such a powerful weapon? They must have serious enemies where she came from.  
  
Slinging the pulse rifle over her shoulder Chiana moved closer to Aeryn's Prowler. If she could contact Crais he could bring back Talyn much sooner to assist them. She never would had dreamed that she'll be calling him for help. Just goes to show how twisted the universe can be.  
  
Something moved up behind her and Chiana spun about levelling Sheba's large blaster and almost shot a DRD. Its tiny sensor eyes were looking up at her. Chiana was surprised, considering every DRD she'd seen so far was deactivated due to lack of direction from Pilot.  
  
Chiana leaned down to the little robot, whispering. "Pilot? Are you in there?"  
  
The tiny machine beep quietly and moved in closer, moving side to side as if to say no.  
  
The Nebari stared at it for a moment, if Pilot was not directing this then it had to be...  
  
"Moya? Is that you!"  
  
The DRD raised its antenna like eyes, beeping in acknowledgement.  
  
Chiana grinned from ear to ear, the only one who can direct the DRDs besides Pilot is Moya. She reached down and hugged the little machine.  
  
"I'm glad to see you!" Chiana whispered gratefully. "I'm going to try and contact Crais and your son Talyn, can you help?"  
  
The DRD under Moya's direction, beeped and extended every single tool it had. She was going to help.  
  
"Good," Chiana picked up the little DRD. "I'm going for Aeryn's Prowler to see if we can contact them. Maybe with your help we won't get detected when we start broadcasting."  
  
With the DRD under one arm, Chiana hurried over to Aeryn's Prowler and climbed inside. Everything now depended on the lone Nebari and a single DRD under control of the Leviathan.  
  
***  
  
This was it!  
  
No more!  
  
From this point on, D'Argo vowed to never be taken prisoner again.  
  
The Luxan warrior paced angrily about his cell and, after a bit, checked the cell door to see if he could muscle it open. After a few experimental pulls and pushes with all his might, he slammed his fists about the heavy metal bars in frustration.  
  
Then he looked at the only bright side, he might have had Rygel for a cellmate.  
  
After cooling down, he glanced across to John's cell. "How is she Crichton?"  
  
He couldn't see John and Aeryn, but the Human answered back with hope in his voice. "Better. Her skin is looking even more pinkish than it did since last you asked... five minutes ago"  
  
D'Argo nodded in relief, Aeryn's slow recovery was the only other good thing happening.  
  
Jool shouted down to them from her cell with Rygel. "Someone is coming!"  
  
A few moments later, four Jaffa soldiers marched down the corridor. Two of them were dragging an unconscious Sheba between them, her arms were still tightly bonded.  
  
Jool and Rygel watched silently, trying to see any sign of life in the Colonial Warrior as the Jaffa moved by their cell dragging their limp burden. John left Aeryn's side for a moment to look as they approached D'Argo's cell. The Luxan warrior was too enraged at the condition of Sheba to say anything beyond growling at her captors.  
  
One Jaffa, a huge bearded man with a golden symbol stamp on his forehead, leading the others stepped forward, addressing D'Argo in a commanding tone. "Step away from the cell door."  
  
D'Argo glared at the Jaffa First Prime, imagining how may different injuries he could inflict, without actually killing him. Slowly, still looking at Sheba and the Luxan warrior backed away from the cell door. Now wasn't the time for an rash moves.  
  
With his staff weapon armed, the First Prime opened the cell door, and stepped inside... keeping his weapon trained on D'Argo. The two Jaffa holding Sheba dragged her inside, dropping her unceremoniously on the floor and turned, leaving the cell.  
  
Seeing the naked hatred in D'Argo's eyes, the First Prime smiled, taunting the Luxan, trying to goad him into doing something rash, but D'Argo refused to bite.  
  
"I am patient," The Luxan said with studied deliberation, but with utter hatred remaining in his eyes. "Your time will come. If not by my hand, then by another."  
  
"Mere words, creature." The Jaffa leader spat, before backing out of the cell, as the doors slid shut once more.  
  
The Jaffa warriors left, marching away down the corridor, and D'Argo stepped quickly to Sheba's side. He knelt down, untying her bonds, freeing her, then he gently turned her over. The small Human female looked in rough shape. Although he could not find any physical injuries, her flesh was extremely warm and sweaty.  
  
"Is she alright?" John called from his cell.  
  
D'Argo nodded as he felt her pulse. It was still strong. "Yes, she will live. Take care of Aeryn. I will tend to Sheba."  
  
Carefully, D'Argo placed a hand under her head to get it up off the hard floor. Sheba suddenly stirred, holding her hands up defensively.  
  
"No," D'Argo said softly. "You are with friends now."  
  
Sheba eyes finally focused on the Luxan warrior before relaxing. "D'Argo... Where are the Goa'uld?"  
  
"The aliens? Gone. They brought you to my cell. John and the others are here but they are in separate cells." He then leaned down and whispered. "Where's Chiana?"  
  
Sheba shook her head. "I don't know."  
  
Slowly, Sheba tried to sit up, but felt dizzy, then winced in pain and immediately laid back down. D'Argo placed a hand on her arm. "Just rest, Sheba and regain your strength. When we get a chance for freedom, we must be ready."  
  
"No," Sheba whispered. "They're going to kill us or make us beg for death before we get the opportunity to get out."  
  
"Sheba, as long we draw breath there is a chance for..."  
  
"Filter carb!" Sheba snapped. "I've seen their leader and I looked into his eyes. They look Human but they're not. Something is not right about them. They're truly evil, D'Argo."  
  
The Luxan warrior listened, and he believed her. Sheba reached down and grasped his hand that was on her arm.  
  
She looked at him with pleading eyes. "If they come for me again, you must promise not to let them take me alive. They wanted to know about my fleet and they came closer to breaking me than they thought. I will talk if they torture me again. You must be prepared to kill me."  
  
D'Argo froze in shock. Once, John Crichton asked him to kill him when Scorpius's brain implant nearly drove him insane. Now, here he is again with another Human he began to deeply care for, asking him yet again to help end their life.  
  
"Sheba," D'Argo said as he held her hand. "Lets do everything we can to avoid that."  
  
"And if they do come for me or even you?"  
  
"Then we will face them together as warriors." D'Argo promised.  
  
Sheba managed to smile. "And try to take a few of them down with us?"  
  
D'Argo nodded.  
  
"I like that plan better... I don't want to be... alone." Sheba closed her eyes as exhaustion overcame her again. D'Argo stayed by her side, watching over her.   



	16. Getting Ready…

  
**Chapter Sixteen: Getting Ready…**

  
  
Pilot was unable to do anything with the aliens watching his every move, so it was all up to Moya. He remained quiet and co-operative and mentally directed the Leviathan in what to do. With the DRDs shut down, he had to limit her to operating one DRD. Neither he, nor Moya, had any idea as what to do. Other than simply freeing Crichton and the others, but the lone DRD soon spotted Chiana sneaking around in the hangar bay.  
  
The Nebari had a plan to contact Talyn and get the young but heavily armed Leviathan back here. It was the best they could do. Communicating with him would be difficult without the aliens detecting the transmission, but the transport pod was still on the planet. If they could send a tight signal, and use the transport as a relay and amplifier, they could do it. The aliens wouldn't know that they're calling for help from the ship.  
  
It had to work!  
  
It was then a new figure entered Pilot's den. It was another alien but he was dressed in golden armor and held the air of supreme authority and arrogance about him. Three more aliens escorted closely behind him.  
  
"Identify yourself creature." The alien in golden armor demanded.  
  
Creature? Pilot didn't appreciate the comment but he politely answered. Perhaps he could get some useful information from him.  
  
"I am Pilot, and you might be?"  
  
"I am Apophis, your new master. This area appears to be the heart of the vessel. You will tell me all about it and your function here."  
  
Pilot decided to tell him everything about himself and Moya...and to make it as long a story as possible, hoping that it would keep his attention here. All the while, he'll direct Moya and Chiana to aid them in trying to communicate with Talyn.  
  
"You see, Apophis, Moya is a Leviathan, a living ship. And I'm called Pilot. Simply Pilot, that is my name. I help the ship to monitor her systems and maintain them. I'm bonded with her and we work together. We communicate with each other, each knowing what the other is feeling."  
  
"What is this ship's purpose, is it a vessel of war?"  
  
"No, the Leviathan is meant to be a peaceful beast of burden. Moya was used to transport prisoners." Pilot answered truthfully. "She has a defensive shield but that is all."  
  
"How did this vessel escape from my fleet at the nebula?"  
  
"Moya is capable of performing a starburst, allowing her to enter subspace."  
  
"You will explain this starburst to us and your alliance to the Tau'ri." Apophis demanded.  
  
"I'm afraid that I know little of the Tau'ri."  
  
"You carry two Humans on this ship and another who resembles one, but is not. A ship built with Earth technology and markings rests inside this vessel's hangar. You will tell me about them."  
  
Pilot hesitated for a second. "Tell me, are they safe?"  
  
Apophis smiled, cruelly. He found the weakness in the creature. He cares.  
  
"The Humans are safe, except one refused to answer my questions. I may have to eliminate her if she continues to resist my questioning. For the Human like woman, I was told that she has taken ill and may not survive. The Human male has yet to be tortu...," Apophis smiled thinly, "I mean questioned."  
  
Pilot stared at Apophis and for a moment entertained the thought of reaching out and killing him with his tentacle like arms. He didn't doubt for a second that he could do it before the seven guards in the room could act, but such violence was not in his nature and his death would accomplish nothing. He had to focus on helping Moya and Chiana while waiting for the right moment to act.  
  
"Officer Aeryn Sun... Lt. Sheba."  
  
"What was that?" Apophis asked.  
  
"Those are their names." Pilot said slowly. "The Human female you tortured is named Lt. Sheba and the woman that is dying is Officer Aeryn Sun... She is my friend."  
  
"We have other prisoners captured on the planet," Apophis said. "Are they too your friends or should I start executing them one at the time right before you to gain your co-operation?"  
  
"Will you help Officer Sun?" Pilot asked.  
  
"Answer my questions and I will consider it." Apophis said, though he had no intention in honouring it the half-promise.  
  
Pilot suddenly felt ill himself, Officer Sun was dying, and worse yet, Crichton and the others had apparently been captured. And he was helpless. He doubted that Apophis would do anything for Officer Aeryn Sun, but he had no choice other than to comply. He had to give Apophis what he wanted for now and hope that Chiana and Moya pull through in getting Talyn here. Pilot started explain the starburst to Apophis...the long way.  
  
"Once Moya regenerates her strength she is capable of generating a subspace field called a starburst. Once generated its field warps space. Allows her to travel vast distances in short periods of times. Once, we became trapped in subspace and encountered aliens that exist in subspace. Commander Crichton made contact with them when he noticed..."  
  
***  
  
_That was easier than I expected_. Chiana beamed with pride as she crawled out of Aeryn's Prowler. _Now, with a little luck the cavalry will be here shortly and...  
_  
Two powerful arms suddenly wrapped about Nebari's slender form and she was pulled off the ladder, before being tossed hard to the deck. Through the stars filling her vision, Chiana managed to see a towering Jaffa standing over her.  
  
"Dren!" She gasped as she regained some of her senses. "Wherever you come from, they sure grow you guys big!"  
  
Unamused, the Jaffa grabbed Chiana by the shoulder pulling her up, but the little Nebari wasn't about to surrender. As soon as she got to her feet, she kneed him square in the crouch. Unfortunately, it had little effect beyond surprise and angering the Jaffa warrior.  
  
"Oh frell! This is gonna HURT!" Chiana groaned as the Jaffa let out an unintelligentable curse and slammed her into a wall like a rag doll.  
  
Before Chiana could move, he grabbed her by the throat and started choking her. Chiana reached for Sheba's weapon drawing it but the Jaffa easily knocked the weapon from her grasp. Struggling desperately for breath now, the Nebari fought back, punching and kicking him with little success.  
  
The Moya controlled DRD wheeled up behind the Jaffa and pressed a wielding torch against the calf of his leg. It burned through the protective armor rather quickly, causing the Jaffa to scream in pain. He turned on the little robot, kicking it away like a toy. Suddenly, he screamed again as Chiana broke loose from his hold and bit him on the hand drawing blood.  
  
Enraged, the Jaffa drew his hand back and tried to punch her, but the nimble girl was too fast for him and ducked out of the way. His fist only collided with the heavy wall behind her head, breaking several bones in his hand.  
  
While scurrying out of reach of the Jaffa, Chiana spotted what looked like a weapon on his belt. The sneak thief grabbed it and held it by what appeared to be the handle. Chiana pointed it at him as she backpeddled away.  
  
_How the frell do you work this thing?_ Chiana thought as she struggled to operate what she hoped was a weapon.  
  
There were two buttons on the handle, one set above the other. She pulled them both at the same time, but nothing happened. Then she squeezed the bottom one, and again nothing happened. As the injured Jaffa turned and charged her with scream of rage, Chiana squeezed the top button...  
  
The pistol like weapon suddenly came to life. Its coiled body extended upward, like a snake ready to strike. Smiling with confidence now, Chiana squeezed the lower button as the Jaffa's outstretched hands reached for her.  
  
A blue bolt of lightning lashed out from the weapon like a whip, striking the Jaffa, causing him to drop to the deck, his face twisted in pain.  
  
"That was to frelling cool!" The Nebari gleamed, studying the new weapon she just acquired.  
  
After spending a second of appraising her new find, she moved to the still conscious Jaffa. She held the weapon on him, leaning in close.  
  
"Okay, lover." Chiana demanded, cocking her head to one side. "Where are my friends?"  
  
"You... Die!" The Jaffa growled back, struggling to move to attack her again  
  
"Wrong answer." Chiana said squeezing the trigger again for the Goa'uld weapon. A second bolt shot out, engulfing the Jaffa, killing him.  
  
Not wasting anymore time, she rounded up Sheba's blaster, as the now slightly damaged DRD moved back up next to her.  
  
Chiana knelt down, saying to the little machine. "Moya, do you know where Crichton and the others are?"  
  
The DRD beeped in acknowledgement.  
  
"Lets go free them." Chiana said.  
  
The DRD soon hurried out of the hangar with Chiana following closely behind.  
  
***  
  
After almost an arn, John started to see more improvement in Aeryn's condition. Her body temperature was warming, and the colour had completely returned to her skin. Through it all, he talked to her, encouraging her, and bombarding her with simple idle chatter. After a while, he checked her pulse again and it too was getting stronger, but Aeryn still wasn't coming around.  
  
John continued to try to coax her out of unconsciousness. "Come on Aeryn, open your eyes. Wake up and tell me that I'm a pathetic Human, anything will do. Let me hear that lovely sarcasm in your voice and see that contempt in your bright eyes."  
  
However, Aeryn remained unconscious and unresponsive to John pleas. He stared at her mournfully and gently brush a stray strand of hair from her face.  
  
"Aeryn, please snap out of it."  
  
Watching her, John began to babble again. "Life has been pretty cruel to us, hasn't it? We've been through so much in these last few cycles and I'm not sure who had it hardest, you or me. Although I came pretty close to loosing my mind, I think you had it worse. You had been conditioned against feeling anything like to love and to really care for someone was foreign to you. I tried to teach you those feelings, but I never explained what the cost could be, the pain you might encounter. You suffered because of it when you lost him and I'm so sorry."  
  
Tears slowly welled up in his eyes. "But I need you to wake up, Aeryn. I need to know that you're alright. You can pretend that I don't exist for the rest of my days, but please just-wake-up."  



	17. Now strike!

  
**Chapter Seventeen: Now strike!**

  
  
Pilot was answering Apophis endless questions about the neighbouring star systems when a Jaffa hurriedly entered the room. He stood before his leader and bowed, saying.  
  
"My Lord! A Jaffa assigned to guard the hangar bay has been found dead, apparently killed by a Zat'nik'tel."  
  
"Kree, Jaffa!" An angry Apophis shouted.  
  
In an instant, every Jaffa in the den area had pointed their staff weapons at Pilot, who could do little than hold his tentacles up defensively.  
  
"There is at least one crewmember of this vessel still roaming free." Apophis demanded, with his eyes glowing. "Who is he?"  
  
For a second, Pilot surveyed the eight staff weapons aimed at him. He realized that he was very probably counting down to the last few moments of his life. Strange, he thought it would be a Peacekeeper firing squad lined up to kill him some day, not these... Goa'ulds.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine." Pilot said, lying through his teeth.  
  
Apophis looked as though he was about to order his men to fire but he stopped, getting a better idea. He pointed to one of his men.  
  
"Bring the alien looking Human female, called Aeryn Sun." He said, then faced Pilot, saying next. "I want this creature to watch as we execute his 'friend' before him."  
  
  
***  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
Sheba was sitting up against the wall of their cell, and looked at D'Argo who was sitting close to her. "Better, but I still feel like dren... Did I say that right?"  
  
D'Argo grinned, the Human did look much stronger after some rest. "Cursing like a true Luxan warrior."  
  
"Thank you." Sheba said, placing a hand over his. "I can see why John and the others like you so much. You are a true friend."  
  
Sheba soon heard the approaching of heavy foot steps. The Jaffa were returning. She immediately leapt to her feet and D'Argo rose to his, standing next to her.  
  
"I have not forgotten my promise," The Luxan warrior said to her. "I won't let them take you."  
  
The Colonial warrior nodded ready for a fight. "Nor have I, we'll face them together!"  
  
As the four Jaffa gathered in front of their cell door, both Sheba and D'Argo were surprised to see them turn and enter John's and Aeryn's cell across from theirs instead. They both hurried to the cell door to see what was going on. Three Jaffas went into the neighbouring cell, while one stayed outside.  
  
John Crichton was already on his feet when he heard the Jaffa coming. These guys are not the type to make social visits. Staying close to Aeryn's unconscious form, three Jaffa entered through the opening cell door.  
  
"We come for the female." One of them with a beard and gold tattoo on his forehead said. "Move aside."  
  
"She's in no condition to be questioned, you can take me instead." John offered  
  
The lead Jaffa with the tattoo stepped forward and jabbed his staff weapon in John's stomach. As the Human fell hard, his attacker said. "We're not here for questioning."  
  
From their cell, D'Argo and Sheba started to shout, cursing the Jaffa. The one warrior out in the corridor, turned on them, arming his staff weapon, threatening them into silence.  
  
Through the pain, John saw the other two Jaffa moving up and, hauling Aeryn off the floor. In that moment, he lost all control at the very thought of what they wanted her for.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!" he screamed.  
  
With desperate speed and adrenaline driven strength, John jumped up taking the Jaffa leader standing over him by surprise. John managed to grab a tight hold of his staff weapon, but the Jaffa was inhumanly strong and he pushed the Human against the wall, pinning him there with his staff.  
  
It was about that time when Aeryn Sun roared to life. The two Jaffa had already dragged her to her feet when they were distracted by the struggle between their First Prime and the Human. Thus they weren't at all prepared when Aeryn pulled her arms free of their grip. Like an angry striking cobra, she laid hard into the Jaffa to her left, with a powerful hand chop to his throat. He dropped instantly to the floor choking for breath through a crushed windpipe.  
  
She immediately turned on the Jaffa to her right with a quick pantak jab to the face. That speciality punch had once dropped Crichton with ease but this time, it barely even staggered this large warrior. With a growl, he grabbed Aeryn by the shoulders, but the former Peacekeeper was determined to keep on the offensive. She reached out, taking hold of his armored neck collar. With all of her strength, she pulled herself towards him and headbutted the Jaffa squarely on the nose. Blood flew in all directions, causing him to collapse while holding his face.  
  
The First Prime spotted what happened to his two Jaffa warriors behind him but John Crichton now had a death grip on his staff weapon, refusing to let the Jaffa leader to aim it at Aeryn. So he immediately ordered the Jaffa out in the corridor to come to their aid.  
  
D'Argo and Sheba had been waiting for their moment to strike too. The Jaffa in the corridor had threatened to use his staff weapon against them if they didn't move back from their cell door. He didn't know that something was seriously wrong until he heard his First Prime calling to him. As soon as he turned to aid his leader, D'Argo's arm lashed out through the bars, grabbing the end of the Jaffa's long staff weapon. With his great Luxan strength, he pulled the staff weapon back into the cell with him, also tugging the unexpecting Jaffa who still tightly gripped his weapon, backwards into their cell door. After a head jarring crash into the sturdy cell doors, the Jaffa tried to move away but Sheba's arms suddenly snaked throw the bars and about his neck.  
  
He struggled to break free and almost escaped Sheba's grasp, but it was too late. Sheba had gained enough time for D'Argo's massive hands to slip through the bars and over his head. D'Argo snapped the Jaffa's neck in one powerful twist.  
  
Moving fast, Aeryn picked up a fallen staff weapon laying close by and swung it like a club, smashing it across the heads of the two injured Jaffa warriors laying about her feet, finishing them off. Now, Aeryn hurried to help John against the First Prime who was proving far tougher than expected.  
  
Seeing the female coming up behind him and judging her to be the far more dangerous of the two, the First Prime headbutted the Human male, causing him to fall to the floor stunned for a moment. Now, he spun to face the very aggressive and angry female but who showed very little knowledge in using the staff weapon in close fighting.  
  
Aeryn swung her staff weapon high, but the First Prime easily blocked it and countered catching Aeryn full in the stomach, almost lifting her off the ground. Aeryn dropped her staff weapon, struggling to catch her breath when the First prime circled behind her, slamming the staff weapon into the former Peacekeeper's back, knocking Aeryn into John who was trying to get back to this feet to help her. Both went down like bowling pins.  
  
"Pathetic!" The supreme Jaffa warrior sneered as he aimed his weapon, levelling it at the two targets on the floor, priming it to fire. He targeted to kill the Human male first.  
  
Seeing the staff weapon about to be fired, Aeryn threw herself across John's body to shield him.  
  
_**"NO!"**_  
  
"Aeryn!" John saw what she was doing he grabbed her and tried to roll over on top of her to shield her instead.  
  
The First Prime lined up on the two easy targets, knowing that one shot would go through them both, no matter who was shielding who.  
  
A staff weapon was discharged, and both John and Aeryn clung to each other tightly at the sound, as if to say good-bye. A moment later, they were both amazed that they were still alive, and they looked up to see the towering First Prime tumbling to the floor with a smoking hole straight through his chest armor.  
  
From her cell room view point, Sheba let out a sigh of relief as she lowered the newly acquired staff weapon from the dead Jaffa, which she had to learn very quickly to aim and fire. Although the Jaffa leader was no more than thirty feet away, it was very nerve-racking when two lives hung in the balance on whether you hit or miss on the first shot.  
  
"Well done!" The Luxan warrior gently gripped her on the shoulder. Sheba smiled back in appreciation. D'Argo had known that the First Prime would get his eventually. He was glad it was Sheba who had delivered his just fate.  
  
In their cell, John and Aeryn suddenly found themselves in each others arms again. As the two stared at each other, it wasn't too clear who was more uncomfortable. John thought about pulling away, but Aeryn wasn't making any attempt to release him.  
  
After a moment, John felt he had to say something. "You recovered fast."  
  
"I was playing what you call... possum for a bit." Aeryn admitted.  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Not long… but long enough," Aeryn said slowly, but she knew that time was against them. "We should get going."  
  
John realized that she was right. There would be time later for talking if they survived this day. "Good idea."  
  
He stood up, helping Aeryn to her feet before moving to let Sheba, D'Argo, and the others out of their cells.  
  
Aeryn, still not feeling fully recovered, moved unsteadily on her feet. She picked up the staff weapon to use for added support and to help balance herself, and also took a strangely shaped pistol weapon on the First Prime's belt. It looked like the type they had used to incapacitate herself and the others.  
  
Moving out into the corridor, she stared at John Crichton for a second. She had never believed in fate, or that any higher power in the galaxy was driving their destiny. If there was one, then it must have a cruel sense of humour. Just when she thought that she and Crichton had been completely driven apart by forces she couldn't control, some crisis suddenly rears its ugly head to drive them closer together again.  
  
She wasn't too sure how much more of this she could take.  



	18. A Little Late

(**Writer's Notes:** Sorry for the delay in posting but I'm back on track now. Also, please remember that feedback is always appreciated or I will start to think that I'm wasting my breath. :-) No worries.**) **

  


  
**Chapter Eighteen: A Little Late**  


  


Chiana followed what was currently the sole remaining Moya controlled DRD through the maze like passages of the Leviathan until she heard the loud sound of a powerful weapon being discharged. Moving more quickly down the corridor, she reached the final corner and heard voices, one sounded like Sheba and a cell gate either being opened or closed. 

  


Holding the alien weapon tightly and at the ready, she leapt out in the middle of the corridor and screamed, "Don't anybody move!" 

  


What she saw took her completely by surprise, Sheba was standing out in the corridor with Jool and Rygel, having just let them out of their cell. D'Argo, Aeryn and John were just behind them. They all looked a little startled by Chiana's sudden appearance and her screeching command. 

  


Sheba first reacted by pointing a strange staff device right at Chiana, then sighed with relief when she realized that it was the young Nebari. 

  


Chiana was relieved too, but a little disappointed. "So much for charging to the frelling rescue," she grumbled. 

  


"It's the thought that counts, Pip." John said smiling at her. "Glad to see you're okay." 

  


"Back at you, old man." Chiana grinned. 

  


"If it would make you feel better we could go back into our cells and have you let us out again." Sheba smiled while aiming the dangerous end of her staff weapon toward the ceiling and away from Chiana. 

  


"Yotz! Why would we do that?" Rygel threw up his tiny hands at the Colonial warrior. "Sheba truly is Human, she's making as little sense as Crichton usually does." 

  


Both Sheba and John turned to the Hynerian both saying in unison. "Stuff it Sparky!" 

  


"I rest my case!" the floating ex-potentate bellowed. 

  


D'Argo ignored Rygel. "What's happening out there, Chiana?" 

  


"The bad guys are everywhere, but I got some help from Moya and contacted Talyn." 

  


"You contacted Talyn with Moya's help?" Aeryn said in surprise. 

  


Chiana pointed to a little DRD parked next to her feet. "Moya is running this DRD and we used your Prowler's radio to contact Talyn. He and Crais should be along soon." 

  


"That had to be some trick accomplish while not alerting the Goa'uld," Jool commented. 

  


"Is that what they're called?" Chiana asked. 

  


"They're fried daggits as far as I'm concerned." Sheba murmured, eyeing a familiar Colonial blaster and belt about Chiana waist. "May I have that back?" 

  


With a nod, Chiana, unfastened the belt and handed the weapon back to Sheba. 

  


"Sure, besides I like this weapon better." She showed them the Goa'uld Zat'n'ktel. 

  


"That's very nice but I doubt you'd feel the same way if you got hit by one of those." John said stepping closer to Chiana, then asked. "How long before our good buddy, Crais gets here with Talyn?" 

  


Chiana shrugged. "Hard to say but maybe under a half an arn by now." 

  


"That's not much time, we better be ready to move when he does show up." Aeryn suggested. "We need to free Pilot and regain control of Moya." 

  


"We could use the air ducts to get into Pilot's den." D'Argo said. 

  


"The Goa'uld leader is here, Apophis." Sheba remembered. 

  


"Apophis?" Rygel gave Sheba a questioning look. 

  


"He calls himself a System Lord, probably the leader of some galactic empire. If we could capture him, it would give us the upper hand with him as a hostage." Sheba suggested. 

  


"Then that'll be the plan, free Pilot and capture this Apophis guy." John said, checking over a staff weapon he held in his hands. "What does he look like?" 

  


"You can't miss him. He'll be the one dressed in gold armor and his eyes glows occasionally." Sheba explained. 

  


"Got any ideas about how we're going to do this?" Aeryn asked, John. "Or are we going at it in our usual style?" 

  


"What style?" Sheba said. 

  


"Make it up as we go along," John answered. "But not to worry, I have an idea..." 

  


*** 

  


In the Pilot's den, Apophis was growing more and more impatient while waiting for his guards to bring the prisoner. He also noticed that the creature called Pilot was unusually calm now, where before it had been twitching nervously at the possible execution of it's friend. It was as if it knew that something that he didn't. 

  


At that moment a Serpent Guard entered with a new prisoner. It was a humanoid female, with whitish grey skin and hair. Her hands were behind her back, as if tied together. She was brought before Apophis and pushed to a kneeling position on the floor before him. 

  


The Serpent Guard bowed his large helmet covered head, announcing. "My Lord, I captured this woman trying to free the prisoners." 

  


"Was she?" Apophis said, eyeing the young Nebari. "Are there anymore of you?" 

  


"Yeah, there's hundreds more like me hiding all over the ship." Chiana spat. 

  


"Kegalo!" Apophis eyes glowed with anger, then looked to the Serpent guard standing beside Chiana. "Kree, Jaffa! I'jaji'biai!" 

  


When the Serpent guard failed to obey, Apophis grew angrier. He repeated his command. 

  


"Jaffa! I'jaji'biai!" 

  


The guard tilted his head at Apophis. "I'm sorry my Lord..." 

  


Then swung his staff like a baseball bat, catching the Apophis in the side of the head. The Goa'uld System Lord fell to the ground, hard. 

  


"... My microbes can't understand a word that you just said!" The Serpent guard finished saying as he fired his staff weapon at the nearest Jaffa, but missed. Frustrated, the guard quickly raised a hand, slapping the control button on his right collar, lowering the Serpent helmet down. Thus allowing John Crichton finally to see clearly. 

  


_How do these guys see while wearing those things!_ He thought. 

  


Chiana suddenly brought her untied hands forward, holding the Goa'uld Zat'n'ktel which she had skilfully hidden behind her back. She activated it, and fired upon another Jaffa, fatally wounding him. 

  


The remaining five Jaffa, taken by surprise were arming their staff weapons to fire when behind them on opposite sides of the room, Aeryn and Sheba jumped out of the vent hatches. The two women warriors opened fire, Sheba fired her powerful blaster, while Aeryn discharged another Zat'n'ktel, catching the Jaffa in a crossfire. 

  


Overwhelmed, the Jaffa started to fall to the withering firepower, but stubbornly refused to surrender. One Jaffa, taken down by Aeryn's weapons fire managed to fire his staff weapon at John. The blast struck the Human in a glancing blow that didn't pierce through his armor chest plate, but the impact momentarily stunned him, knocking him backwards towards the edge of the bridge ramp that was suspended above the seemingly bottomless pit of Pilot's den. 

  


"JOHN!" Aeryn screamed as she watched him tumble over the side before she could charge forward. 

  


Chiana watched, as if in slow motion, as John took that fatal stumble over the edge of the ramp. She leapt after him, as John's hands were extended outward for something to grab onto as he went over. Chiana's hand reached out and took hold of John hand just before he fell out of sight. 

  


"ARRGGHHH!" Chiana screamed as she was pulled flat to the ramp deck, with her right arm over the ledge, as it was threatening to be wrenched from its socket under the intense weight as she caught him, but she refused to let go. 

  


"I've got you, John!" She yelled, but she wasn't too sure for how long. Or who would get _her_ if she went over with him. 

  


Sheba saw what was happening and quickly snapped off a shot that cut down the last Jaffa warrior before she went racing to help, but halted when Apophis stood up in her path. The Colonial warrior glared at the Goa'uld, but managed a grim smile as she switched her blaster from kill to stun. She aimed and fired. 

  


Apophis watched with an arrogant smirk and simply touched a large wrist band on his right arm. Sheba's blast impacted on a shimmering forcefield now protecting him. 

  


Sheba gasped in surprise. "Oh, frack..." 

  


*** 

  


Outside in the corridor, several Jaffa heard the weapons fire and were quickly responding.... both to see what was happening and to assure the safety of their Lord. As they rounded the corner towards Pilot's den, up ahead D'Argo and Jool were waiting for them. 

  


The Jaffa warriors didn't even make it halfway down the corridor before they were hit by a powerful Interon scream. The armored warriors were startled as their metal suits and weapons slowly started to melt about them. This made them easy targets for D'Argo who was shooting a continuous stream of fire from his newly acquired Zat'n'ktel, though the Luxan sorely missed the feel of his Qualta blade. 

  


*** 

  


As for Sheba, she was in severe trouble against Apophis. Seeing that he was protected by a forcefield, she switched her blaster back to kill again. She fired it point blank with no apparent effect, his shield absorbing the full charge without trouble. 

  


With an intense look of hatred, he raised his gauntleted hand, which had a jewel-like crystal located in the palm area. It glowed briefly before unleashing an invisible wave of force, that rippled the air before striking Sheba like a giant fist. She flew backwards nearly twenty feet and almost skidded off the platform herself. 

  


Helplessly, Pilot could only watch, unable to assist his friends, but he had other options of an entire army of machines that were able and willing. He reactivated the DRDs and sent them into battle. He knew how tough the Jaffa warriors were against the weapons his friends were using, but the DRDs had other tools that were just as effective. He remembered what the DRDs did when Moya became pregnant. One actually glued Aeryn's boot and hand to the floor when she thought the crew would harm her baby. Why won't that work here too? 

  


With their combined strength, Chiana assisted by Aeryn slowly pulled up the armor laden John Crichton. 

  


"Climb, damn it!" Aeryn shouted, using one of John's Earth expletives as she strained to heave him up to safety. 

  


Slowly, John was hauled partially onto the ramp when Chiana saw Sheba flying through the air, knocked away by Apophis who was using some weird gauntlet as a weapon. 

  


"Sheba's in trouble!" the Nebari said. 

  


"I've got him." Aeryn replied as she continued to pull John up. 

  


"Go on!" John encouraged her as he managed to throw a leg up on the ramp, hauling himself up a bit more. 

  


Chiana raced up behind Apophis and fired her Zat'n'ktel, but it too struck harmlessly against his personal forcefield. When he turned to face her, Chiana continued to fire repeatedly, as fast as she could but the weapon was completely useless against him. Growing annoyed Apophis slowly raised his gauntlet weapon again and took aim. 

  


Chiana saw the jewel located in the palm area flare to life and immediately dived to one side as he fired. She felt the concussion blast from it as it pushed through the air just missing her. Chiana had landed in a rolling ball as Apophis tracked her for another blast when John and Aeryn charged forward, firing. 

  


Apophis focused on the new attackers with even greater contempt as their weapons impacted harmless against his shield. 

  


"Do you think you can oppose me?" Apophis boomed. 

  


"On the scare-a-meter, you barely even register." John taunted, holding his staff weapon. "Scorpius, now that's a scary guy." 

  


Apophis eyes glowed briefly. 

  


John paused for a second, surprised. "Okay, now that was a neat trick you got there." 

  


"Fools, with one single command I will have a legion of Jaffas on this vessel instantly!" 

  


"That won't be possible, Apophis," Pilot said with obvious amusement. "Talyn has just arrived and he and Crais are dealing with your ship very efficiently." 


	19. Along Came Talyn

  


**Chapter Nineteen: Along Came Talyn**

  


  


The Goa'uld assault vessel detected a new Leviathan approaching from deep space. It moved slowly into orbit, on a rough vector approaching them and Moya. Although it was a different design, they weren't concerned. The first Leviathian showed itself to be an unarmed creature with no offensive capabilities whatsoever. In his arrogance, the Jaffa captain planned to capture this second ship for his Lord. 

  


From his bridge, the Jaffa captain hailed the Leviathan. "Attention approaching ship, you will surrender in the name of our Lord Apophis." 

  


As the red Leviathan drew closer, filling their bridge viewscreen, they got their answer. 

  


Talyn opened fire. 

  


With its shields the Goa'uld ship could absorb considerable punishment, and to it's credit it withstood Talyn's opening salvo for all of four seconds before the overwhelming bombardment punched through. 

  


The Goa'uld ship was staggered as an angry Talyn continued to pound away at them. 

  


In Talyn's command area, Crais surveyed the damage. The aliens had been foolish to let them get this close to their ship. Now their shields were down, but Talyn's sensors showed the aliens were rerouting power to their weapons. Judging by the power level of their armaments, they could do serious harm to Talyn if given the opportunity. 

  


Crais wasn't going to give them that chance. "Talyn, they're preparing to fire, finish them off!" 

  


The young Leviathan obeyed without hesitation, and fired another devastating salvo. The Goa'uld ship was ripped apart in a massive explosion. 

  


*** 

  


_The creature is lying_, Apophis thought. _It has to be_. He activated the comm unit on his wrist, hailing his ship. He waited a moment, but they failed to answer. He tried again, but still his hail went unanswered. His people should have responded instantly on pain of death. Either communications were jammed or this creature called Pilot was actually telling the truth. 

  


"And if you're thinking your remaining men on this ship can help you, you can forget that too," Pilot informed him mildly and with a tiniest of smiles. "Jool and D'Argo have taken out a large number of them coming here to rescue you and I have reactivated my DRDs and they're gluing your men to the deck where they stand... So to speak." 

  


John stepped forward, keeping his weapon trained on Apophis. "In others words, you've lost, King Tut!" 

  


Apophis looked at John, then to Aeryn, Chiana, Pilot and to finally Sheba who was crawling back to her feet, still looking slightly stunned. The System Lord looked back to John, his voice bubbling with rage, saying. 

  


"Tell me, man of Earth..." 

  


John's eyes widened. _Earth! He knows about Earth?_

  


Apophis aimed his gauntlet, to fire. "...How can I loose if you have yet to defeat _me_!" 

  


"Scatter!" Chiana screamed. 

  


John, Aeryn and Chiana darted off in different directions, but Apophis fired a wide blast that struck them all with a powerful concussion wave, knocking them all off their feet. 

  


With a satisfied smile, he turned on Pilot who was little more than a big stationary target. He enjoyed watching the terror in the creatures eyes as he took aim. 

  


"Be thankful you will die quickly, more so than your friends, monster!" 

  


"Leave him alone!" Sheba screamed as she threw herself at Apophis. 

  


It was an act of desperation. The Colonial warrior couldn't find her blaster and saw Apophis was about to kill Pilot who couldn't move an inch to escape. So she charged at him, intending to take the hit for Pilot, but she was shocked when she penetrated the shield protecting him. If she had known that she could have done that, she would have done more than simply plowing into him. 

  


Apophis grabbed Sheba by the top of her head with his gauntlet hand. "You are annoying me!" 

  


Then he started to fry her brain in typical and painful Goa'uld fashion. Energy crackled from his gauntlet, down about Sheba's head, and into her brain. 

  


"Lt. Sheba!" Pilot cried, as he helplessly watched Apophis killing the Colonial warrior before his very eyes. John, Aeryn, and Chiana were only now beginning to stir back to consciousness. 

  


It felt like a giant drill was burrowing into her brain. Sheba collapsed to her knees as Apophis continued to grip her head as his gauntlet energy beam assaulted her mind. She couldn't even move to defend herself. 

  


"So you are Apophis!" a voice said. 

  


The Goa'uld System Lord looked up from his gloating over Sheba to see Rygel moving up close on his hover throne, seemingly out of nowhere. The Hynerian eyed him with a contempt equalling his own. 

  


"I am Rygel XVI, Dominar to over 600 billion subjects and you are nothing compared to me!" 

  


With that, he spat in Apophis's face. The Hynerian's aim was true and spit struck the Goa'uld in the left eye, blinding him. Apophis cried out and jerked as it stung his eye, causing him to release Sheba. 

  


With considerable effort, John struggled back to his feet to go after Apophis. The Goa'uld was still struggling to see when John cocked back a fist and struck him across the face. Rygel backed out of the way and moved to check on Sheba. 

  


Apophis lashed out blindly, but John ducked under his swing. Straightening back up, John hammered him repeatedly. He was determined to stop this Goa'uld before he could harm anyone else or do any further damage. John landed a solid upper cut, connecting on Apophis chin, knocking him backwards towards the edge of the ramp. 

  


John moved up for another punch when Apophis managed to land a solid blow of his own. With his incredible Goa'uld strength, John was knocked flat. 

  


"You will all burn, Human!" Apophis howled. "I will make you watch as I kill everyone and save you for last!" 

  


Slowly, John shook the cobwebs from his eyes before noticing a little DRD maneuvering up behind Apophis. It was the Moya DRD. 

  


Crichton smiled. "There's someone you'll have a hard time killing and she's just as big as your ego, King Tut!" 

  


Apophis yelled something about to killing the Human slowly, but the DRD barrelled forward first and slammed into the back of Apophis feet, knocking the screaming Goa'uld System Lord backward and over the ledge. 

  


John hurried over and stared down into the abyss, unable to see Apophis or even the bottom of the shaft. With a sigh of relief, he glanced to the little heroic DRD. John reached out and petted the machine, smiling. 

  


"And her name is Moya," he muttered towards the pit. 

  


"John!" came a familiar shout. 

  


The Human turned to see D'Argo and Jool racing into the den. The two quickly surveyed the area and were thankful to see that everyone, including a badly shaken Sheba, appeared to be safe. 

  


"It's over, Crais has destroyed the Goa'uld ship and their leader has taken the final plunge." John told him before collapsing with exhaustion. 


	20. Aftermath

  


**Chapter Twenty: Aftermath**

  


  


"Goa'ulds?" 

  


"That's right, Crais." John explained to the ex-Peacekeeper captain, on Moya's command area. "They look like Humans or Sebaceans, whatever you choose. Their technology is something else, which includes some very effective if oddly shaped weapons and cloaked ships." 

  


"Cloaking technology?" Crais exclaimed, as he eyed a staff weapon that John had handed to him. "If would be advisable to starburst from this place or risk being ambushed again." 

  


"I'm way ahead of you. How long before Talyn can charge up for a jump with us?" 

  


"Destroying that ship drained him, but he'll be ready to jump in another three-quarters of an arn." Crais answered as he placed the staff weapon on the strategy table. 

  


For the first time, John was truly happy to see Crais. Without him they probably wouldn't had escaped from Apophis. Then again, he probably didn't have a choice. An angry Talyn never would have abandoned Moya to the Goa'uld. 

  


Sheba entered the command area, with D'Argo and Chiana walking right beside her. John noticed that the Luxan warrior had quickly gotten rid of the Goa'uld weapons, and had his familiar and trusted Qualta blade sheathed across his back again. Sheba had recovered her blaster, but Chiana still had one of those strange Jaffa hand pistols holstered at her hip. 

  


"Moya is all secure, John," D'Argo announced. "Pilot is making the last rounds with the DRDs." 

  


"We also still have that Goa'uld shuttle parked on the top of Moya." Sheba added. "We're going to need quite a few DRDs to patch up that hole that was sliced into Moya before we can remove it." 

  


John nodded to D'Argo. "We'd better get to it then." 

  


Crais turned and noticed the newest member of Moya. "And who is this lovely being?" He asked, eyeing what he thought was a pretty Sebacean looking female before introducing himself. "My name is Crais, captain of Talyn." 

  


Chiana shook her head, John rolled his eyes, D'Argo faintly growled, and Sheba wondered what everyone's issue with Crais was… 

  


"The name is Lt. Sheba from the Battlestar Galactica," the Colonial warrior informed the ex-Peacekeeper captain. 

  


"Battlestar? Is that a ship?" Crais inquired. The name sounded impressive. "I don't recognized your uniform, are you from an independent Sebacean colony?" 

  


"Give it up Crais," John said behind him. "She's Human." 

  


"Human?" Crais turned back to face John. "Like you?" 

  


"You _are_ quick." John nodded. "She's from a Human colony, and it looks like my species have been travelling amongst the stars a lot longer than yours has. My Earth just happens to be a lost colony and her people are looking for it." 

  


Crais listened and frowned as he looked to Sheba again. "Human? That's unfortunate." He glanced to John once more, promptly forgetting about her. "I'll be returning to Talyn, and once he recharges his energy reserve, we can proceed with starburst." 

  


With that, Crais spun on his heel abruptly and left the command area, without giving Sheba or anyone else a second glance. 

  


After he left, Sheba looked to John for an answer. "Did I just miss something here?" 

  


"Don't take it personally, I think Crais has a problem with anyone implying that Humans are actually better at something than they are." John said. 

  


"Anyone who's not a Sebacean is commonly looked down upon. Do not take offence with Crais, Sheba," D'Argo added. 

  


"I'm a little bigger than that," Sheba assured him, but truthfully she'd make Crais pay later if she got half the chance. 

  


"Well I'm not," Chiana commented, drawing the Goa'uld pistol. "One more insult from him and zap!" 

  


"No Pip," John warned, half-jokingly. "That path leads to the dark side." 

  


D'Argo looked at Chiana's weapon with disdain. "Is that going to be your weapon of choice from now on?" 

  


"Got a problem with it?" The Nebari asked, not caring what D'Argo had to say. "I like this weapon and besides, it only stuns a target on the first shot." 

  


"Just be careful. We saw what it can to a Sebacean when Aeryn got shot." D'Argo informed. 

  


"And it also kills on the second shot and disintegrates anything on the third." Chiana sighed. "I know D'Argo and I'll be careful using the...What is it called again?" 

  


"Zat'n'ktel." Sheba told her, then noticed the surprised looks that everyone was giving her. "I heard it from Pilot. I do listen you know." 

  


Chiana, looked at her weapon and tried to repeat its name. "Zat-nic-tel..." 

  


John stepped closer, suggesting. "Why don't we call it Zat for short." 

  


"A Zat gun?" Chiana laughed, then tilted her head, looking the pistol over. "Hmmm. The name could work." 

  


Suddenly, Moya shuddered violently, almost knocking them all off their feet. Once the Leviathan settled, John turned to the clam shell. 

  


"Pilot, what was that?! Are we under attack?" 

  


Pilot's image quickly appeared. "There was a sudden decompression in tier 1 but I managed to seal that level off in time." 

  


"The Goa'uld shuttle was still parked up there from when they first boarded Moya." Chiana said hurriedly. "One of them must be getting away." 

  


"Yes, and the shuttle is maneuvring away at top speed," Pilot informed. 

  


"Stop it, Pilot, contact Talyn and get him to blast it if you have to!" D'Argo ordered. 

  


"I'm sorry, but the shuttle has cloaked itself and I can no longer track it," Pilot apologized. "He got away." 

  


"Who got away?" Sheba asked. "I thought we rounded all of them up." 

  


"I may have an answer." Pilot looked uneasy. "I had my DRDs search the bottom of my den for Apophis' body but they couldn't locate it." 

  


"Pilot, he fell straight to the bottom of Moya." John said. "No one could survive that." 

  


"Nothing Human or perhaps Sebacean, John." Sheba stepped around to face him. "But you saw Apophis...and fought him, something was different about him. Glowing eyes for one thing." 

  


"What! You're not saying that he's an actual god or something?" John shook his head, refusing to believe it. 

  


"No, but maybe he had to power to survive it. I've seen beings that had the power to manipulate matter or move vast distances between stars. You must have encountered such beings." 

  


Together, Chiana, D'Argo and Crichton all said in unison. "Maldis." 

  


Sheba gave a puzzled stare. "Who?" 

  


*** 

  


Later, John walked into the medical area expecting Aeryn to be there. Jool was supposed to be checking her out to see if there were any permanent damage after being shot by the Zat'n'ktel. Looking about, he found Jool putting away her medical equipment, but no Aeryn. 

  


Jool saw the questioning glance on John's face as he searched the room. "She's fine, John, but I sent Aeryn to her quarters for rest and where she'll be more comfortable." 

  


"Thanks Jool. You're a life saver." 

  


"Don't thank me yet," she sighed. 

  


"What?" John started to get worried. "Please don't tell you found something!" 

  


Jool held up her hand. "She's in perfect health John, but I am concerned that she hasn't been getting any sleep." 

  


"I have seen that she's been looking ragged around the edges, but I thought it had more to do with... You know, everything in general over the last few weekens." 

  


"I tried to offer something to make her sleep, but she refused. She won't listen to me, please talk to her or get someone else she will listen to. Peacekeepers may take pride in the idea of going days without rest, but it will take a severe toll on her health later on." 

  


"I'll try to talk to her." 

  


But John had no idea what to say or if she'd even listen to him. 


	21. Alone

  


**Chapter Twenty-one: Alone**

  


  


There had once been a time when she was able to fall to sleep at will. She could curl up anywhere, even on top of a rock, and rest soundly. 

  


Sadly, there could be no peaceful sleep for Aeryn Sun. She sat alone in her darkened quarters, in the centre of her bed, staring into the empty darkness. Jool had told her repeatedly to get some sleep, but Aeryn had been unable to do so. Life had grown to be too much for the former Peacekeeper. Her situation couldn't be fixed by her skills as a soldier. This problem required something from deeper within her, and she didn't have the strength to confront it. 

  


Perhaps Sheba and the others were right. She was still grieving and it would take time, but how much? And after that, then what? Could she go on as if nothing had happened? What about John? Chiana was right, her John would want her to go on and be happy, but was it even possible? She wanted to be forever loyal to her John.   


And even thinking of started over with John, here on Moya seemed wrong. It felt... disloyal. 

She heard footsteps approaching her quarters. Looking towards the door, through the darkness, light from the corridor was just seeping under the privacy curtains. Someone had stopped just outside of her door. 

  


Aeryn knew it was him. 

  


For a moment, he stood there, too afraid to knock, but without the heart to just leave. 

  


All Aeryn had to do was simply call to him and he would have come in, but she was hoping that he would let her off of the hook by making the first move. As much as part of her needed to see him, to be comforted by his embrace, another equally strong part of her wanted him to go away and take all the pain and hardship that he could bring just by being with her. The haunting memories and the fear of losing him a second time hung over her like a fog. 

  


Finally, the figure at her door moved, heading off down the corridor and away from her quarters. Fear had won out. 

  


In that moment, Aeryn truly felt as hollow and empty as the darkened room about her. 

  


*** 

  


Later, Sheba was walking down the corridor, and paused at Crichton's quarters. The door was open and the curtains drawn wide. She playfully knocked on the door, looking in. 

  


"Hey, Earthman, you're not answering your comm and..." 

  


The sight that greeted her stopped her in mid sentence. John was sitting in what he called his "easy" chair, hunched over studying familiar, if as yet unopened, green bottle in his hands. 

  


"What do you want?" John asked, not even bothering to look at her. 

  


"Chiana has prepared a special meal for us and you weren't answering your comm." Sheba slowly walked further into the room, until she was standing beside John. 

  


He just stared at the bottle of Luxan wine. "I'm not hungry." 

  


Sheba looked worriedly at him. "Please, come to eat with us?" 

  


After a second or two, John asked quietly. "Could you do something for me?" 

  


The Colonial warrior knelt down beside him. "Sure, name it." 

  


John sighed. "Jool tells me that Aeryn hasn't been getting enough sleep. Could you talk to her? Woman to woman, by woman's intuition or whatever coded language your gender uses in communicating with one another nowadays." 

  


"What happened?" Sheba asked. 

  


John hung his head for moment. "I was hoping to talk to Aeryn after everything settled down and I told her as much, but instead of waiting for me in medical she's back in her quarters with the doors closed and curtain drawn. Again. I want to see her, but I can't face another rejection." 

  


"Please," Sheba pleaded gently, touching his arm. "Whatever you need, that bottle is not the answer." 

  


"I'm tired Sheba," John finally looked at her, the exhaustion clearly visible in his eyes. "I haven't seen home in three years, cycles, yahrens or whatever the hez other system we measure time with. In that space of time I've been shot up, shot down, and had my mind scrambled and probed. I've also been beaten, dragged, drugged, cloned, driven insane, wormed holed from here to there, been betrayed, been double crossed, spat on, and spat out. Through all that dren, the only thing I wanted more than a one way ticket back to Earth was Aeryn." 

  


John looked at the green bottle. "Well, since I can't have either one, I might as well settle for this." 

  


Watching John wallow, Sheba suddenly got angry. "You know, the only thing I hate more than Cylons is self-pity. I lost my home, not once, not twice but three times! First, it was the colonies, then the Pegasus with my father, and now the Galactica. I've also been in numerous Cylons attacks without knowing that I'll be seeing another tomorrow, and I too may have lost my only true love. Do you see me doing the same, 'oh poor me' routine that _you_ are?" 

  


John stared at her quite amused. "If you're looking to get into a pissing contest against me for misery, you're going to lose." 

  


"Will you please stop and listen. Everyone here on Moya looks to you for leadership and they depend on you to deliver it." 

  


John sighed. "I have an idea, why don't you be the responsible one. You got the rank, Lieutenant! I'm tired Sheba, can't you get that?" 

  


"Sure, I got you loud and clear," The Colonial warrior stood up in defeat and started to walk out. "Go ahead and get drunk and wasted, I'll make sure Chiana or someone will come along to feed you." 

  


"Just tell them to slide it under the door." John said to her sarcastically. 

  


Sheba stopped and turned to face him again. "You know, I pray to Kobol that the people of Earth are not all a sorry bunch like you. My people have come too far to be let down like this! We were once a major power in the galaxy and now all that remains of us are two hundred assorted ships, whatever stragglers we could round up after the Cylon massacre, and the thirteenth colony, Earth. Populated by 6 billion people, one of which I'm staring at right now......and I don't like what I see." 

  


After that, Sheba stormed out, leaving John and the green bottle alone. He held it in his hands for a moment more then started to open it, but stopped. Sheba's words were still burning in his ears. 

  


_A fine example of the planet Earth I've become. _John thought. _The hell with this! _

  


He stood up, set the bottle down on the table, and decided that he would join the others for dinner. Turning around to leave, he suddenly came face to face with... 

  


"Aeryn!" John was quite surprised to see the former Peacekeeper standing there in his door. "Uh... hi." 

  


She stood staring at him almost appearing ready to turn and flee, but she stayed. Aeryn stared at him uncertainly, but managed a simple. "Hi." 

  


"Are you oka...?" He stopped, frowning. "Sorry, I should have remembered....that's one question you hate to hear right about now." 

  


Aeryn walked into his room. "If you need to know, I'm feeling okay." 

  


"I'm glad to hear that." 

  


John could see how uneasy she was, but he was grateful that Aeryn was at least talking to him now. He decided to keep all the possible topics between them simple and let her set the tone and pace. 

  


"If we find Sheba's fleet," Aeryn looked over at him. "Don't go." 

  


This took John by surprise while at the same time, it lifted his spirits. He nodded his agreement, and said softly, "I'll stay if that's what you want." 

  


"I need you." Aeryn's voice wavered for a moment, but she composed herself quickly. "I need you to be in my life, but I can't promise how it'll turn out. However I can't deny that Sheba's people might be your only chance to get back home." 

  


"I know, but unless you were coming with me, I never intended to go home anyway. The only reason I accepted the idea of joining Sheba's fleet was because I could see what my presence aboard Moya was doing to you. There's a saying on my world, 'if you love something, you have to be prepared to set it free', or something like that." 

  


"Definitely sounds like another silly Erp saying of yours," Aeryn commented. 

  


"But it's the truth." John smiled. For a moment, it sounded like the Aeryn he knew. "Painful as it might be." 

  


"It was hard seeing you so soon after loosing him, but I'm over that now. Sheba told me that I'm still in mourning and that I need time." 

  


"I couldn't agree more," said John. "Take all the time you need, Aeryn. I can wait." 

  


"But what do I do now?" Aeryn asked. 

  


"Take it one day at a time." 

  


"That's it? You and Sheba out these pearls of Human wisdom that are supposed to make everything so simple and plain." John watched her growing angry as she shouted. "But you never bother to tell me...._how_ do I take it one day at a time!?" 

  


"Aeryn, all that I'm saying..." John gently tried to calm her down. 

  


"The hez with it!" Aeryn yelled. "I tried to wrap myself back into my Peacekeeper discipline, but it didn't work. I tried following my heart, but that's in ruins. So what's the magical solution?" 

  


John stepped closer to her, trying to figure out where all this fury was coming from. "Aeryn..." 

  


"I want someone to take my pain away and my anger!" she shouted. 

  


"What anger?" John was bewildered. 

  


"At you!" Aeryn hissed. "You just had to be the hero, and get yourself killed." 

  


He immediately knew she was referring to the other John. Aeryn looked like she was close to the edge of an emotional breakdown. 

  


John shook his head. "Aeryn, that wasn't me." 

  


"You are both the same! If you had come with me instead of the other John, you would have done exactly the same frelling thing! It's how you are. It's _what_ you are!" Aeryn pointed angrily at Crichton. She suddenly had to stop and she slowly choked back her growing tears. "And you would have still left me to watch you die." 

  


Aeryn paced about unable to stop herself from sobbing. "I need to know....... how do I know that you won't do that to me again?" 

  


"Aeryn, he did it to save you and the others," Crichton said gently. 

  


Aeryn's face was ashen, stained with tear tracks. She ran her hands through her hair, almost threatening to pull some out by the roots as she cried at him, "_Do I look saved?!_ You would give your life for me, but you never stopped to think that you would leave me alone to cry over your body." 

  


"Oh God, Aeryn." 

  


John couldn't stand any longer to see Aeryn torn by such agony. He closed the gap between them in a few quick steps and wrapped his arms about her. Much to his relief, Aeryn didn't try to push him away. Instead she collapsed into his arms and wept uncontrollably. 

  


Aeryn wound her fist into the back of his shirt and held onto him tightly as she continued crying. "I'm sorry, but I miss him!" 

  


"I know," John whispered in her ear, as he found himself crying with her. "Let it out." 


	22. The Day After

  


**Chapter Twenty-two: The Day After**

  


"And the fire was just spreading through the Galactica, it had completely consumed the Alpha landing bay and was threatening to reach main fuel storage tanks in the center of the ship. If that happened, the Galactica would have exploded with the energy of a small sun." 

  


They were sitting in the Moya's galley while D'Argo listened intently to Sheba's story, as she told about the suicide attack the Cylons launched on the Galactica a few yahrens back. 

  


"The problem was that we couldn't fight the fire in the ship and in the landing bay at the same time, so Apollo suggested in outfitting pumps to three of our Vipers and making strafing runs at the Alpha bay firing boraton extinguishing chemicals into it." Sheba explained before taking a bit from a food cube on her tray. 

  


"And what happened?" D'Argo asked, wanting to know the rest. 

  


"Relax, I'm getting to it." Sheba smiled. "So Captain Apollo, Starbuck and yours truly were the three lucky pilots that were going to try it. As it turned out, it was Apollo made the first strafing run at the hangar. He immediately discovered a drawback to the plan and warned us that the added weight of the boraton tanks strapped to our Vipers made them rather unwieldy and more difficult to pull out of our attack run. To make it worse, we also had to get closer to effectively deliver the boraton. So I made my run at the target and successfully fired into the blazing bay with barely any room to spare to pull out at the end of the run. Then Starbuck steamed in and I noticed that his angle was too steep and his speed looked too high, but he still managed to shoot and pull out, completely dousing the fire. Naturally Starbuck later told everyone, _'I knew exactly what I was doing'_." 

  


"So you saved the ship." 

  


"No, about a couple centons later, the pumps throughout the Galactica failed, and the fire in the bay soon restarted. So we had to resort to more drastic measures to put the fire out..." 

  


Sheba suddenly stopped when John Crichton approached their table. "Am I interrupting anything?" He asked.   


"Nothing too important," Sheba said politely. She was still a little angry from their encounter yesterday, so her politeness had an edge to it.. 

  


"You wish to join us?" D'Argo offered. "Sheba is telling me this incredible story from their battles against the Cylons." 

  


"Maybe later," John replied. "I just came to give this back to you." 

  


John handed D'Argo a bottle of unopened Luxan wine. "It's the last one, but I don't want it anymore." 

  


D'Argo took the bottle of green alcohol and placed beside him. "I'm glad to hear that, Crichton." 

  


"Me too." Sheba added when she noticed Aeryn on the far side of the galley at the food dispenser. "Is everything alright between you two?" 

  


John glanced at Aeryn and shrugged. "I don't know, but it is better." 

  


John's eyes returned to Aeryn, who left the food dispenser with two trays and sat down at the nearby table. 

  


"I'll see you two after lunch," John said to D'Argo and Sheba before crossing the room to Aeryn's table and seating himself across from her. The former Peacekeeper smiled warmly at him and pushed the second food tray in front of him. 

  


"They're going to okay," Sheba whispered. 

  


"How do you know that?" D'Argo asked. He wanted to believe that everything was going to be alright between John and Aeryn, but he knew first hand how stormy their relationship could be. 

  


"Woman's intuition." 

  


D'Argo stared at her in surprise. "Crichton never told me that the female of his species had that sort of power." 

  


*** 

  


"It has been almost two momens with no success in locating the Galactica or the fleet. Also the situation in the Uncharted Territories has grown much worse with more stories of the Goa'uld attacking and conquering various worlds. 

  


"To make the situation even more difficult, the numerous Goa'uld conquests have attracted the attention of the Peacekeepers and Scorpius himself. Many formerly independent worlds in the Uncharted Territories had now turned to the Peacekeepers for protection from Goa'uld attacks. Almost overnight, the Peacekeepers had expanded their sphere of influence deeper in the Uncharted Territories than ever before almost without firing a shot. There have been at least six major battles between Goa'uld attack ships and Peacekeeper command carriers in the last weeken so far. To date, the current score for both sides has been 3 for 3. However, none of us are planning to stick around to see who will win. To quote John Crichton, we're getting the frell out of Dodge, whatever that means. We have little option. We're travelling further into the Uncharted Territories to escape the fighting. 

  


"John Crichton also heard stories that Scorpius had personally taken an interest in the Goa'uld and seemingly forgotten about him. Which is not breaking his heart in the least. I don't know this Scorpius, but from what I heard from John, I wouldn't care to meet him under any circumstance. 

  


"Also, while we're on the subject of John Crichton, the man from Earth. He and Aeryn had been steadily growing closer together again. I must admit, seeing them together is beautiful, they are so made for each other. But watching them is making me miss Apollo even more... I wonder what he's doing now? Lords of Kobol, I will never find him or the Galactica..." 

  


Sheba shut off her voice recorder, and slumped into a chair in the command area. It was her turn for night duty and everyone else on Moya were pretty much asleep. She had talked to Crichton about her homesickness and he came up with this crazy suggestion about talking into her voice recorder. To her surprise, more or less, it did help some. Just hearing her voice, talking things out and pretending she was making messages for her friends did take the edge off her homesickness but still... 

  


"Lieutenant Sheba?" 

  


The Colonial warrior looked up to the clamshell with Pilot's imagine projected inside it. 

  


"Hey, Pilot. Is everything okay?" Sheba was glad to see the soft spoken alien. 

  


"Everything is well." Pilot informed. "I finally had a moment to check those symbols you showed to us, and I found something interesting." 

  


"What did you find, Pilot?" 

  


He tapped a few controls. "If you look to the strategy table you will see the six symbols you have shown us." 

  


Sheba walked up to the table and she saw six holo-projected images of the Asgard symbols for the location of Earth. These six little symbols where regarded as so important that Adama made every Colonial warrior memorize them in case they should stumble across anything like it during their scouting missions. 

  


Pilot continued to explain. "I've checked it against every known piece of information I have and found that they are not words. What you have here are in fact representations of star constellations for some sort of interstellar travel. As you know, to travel in any three dimensional environment like space, you'll need six fixed points of reference to find an exact location." 

  


"They're star constellations? How _could_ we have been so stupid!" Sheba gasped as she stared at the symbols floating across the table. Under Pilot's control, the table produced an image of a star field and moved the six symbols in position matching the constellations they represent in the starfield. Then between the symbols, he drew intersecting lines, pinpointing one star they surrounded. 

  


"Is that...?" Sheba turned to Pilot, excited. "You found Earth?" 

  


Pilot nodded. "Yes. I have a fixed location, and it lays about 39.5 light-years from our current location. Unfortunately even travelling at top speed it would take nearly..." 

  


Suddenly, Pilot watched the Human female start to jump about, screaming and yelling. Apparently Crichton was not the only one of his people prone to this wild behavior, Pilot realized. 

  


"Yeah!" Sheba raced up to the clamshell, grabbing either side of it. "Pilot, I love you and I could kiss you sweet adorable whatever-you-are! Never mind, I will kiss you!" 

  


"Uh, you are welcome, Lt. Sheba." Pilot said, his head reeling back in surprise. "However, to be quite honest you are not my type." 

  


*** 

  


Sheba didn't want to waste any more time, she had to tell John! Racing down the corridors of Moya, she soon arrived at his quarters. She began pounding on the double doors, calling his name. 

  


"John?! Wake up, I have some incredible news! John?!" 

  


After a moment, she heard a sleepy groan before the doors cracked open and John pushed the privacy curtains aside. Sheba blushed slightly, as John stood before her with no shirt on and wearing only pants that he probably thrown on in the dark before answering the door. She eyed his nicely developed upper body and arms before forcing herself to look at his face. 

  


John rubbed his tired eyes. "Where's the fire, Sheba?" 

  


"What? There's no fire." Sheba said in confusion, she immediately told him the great news. 

  


"You know those symbols I showed you guys? The ones that the Asgard's used to plot Earth's co-ordinates? Well Pilot found out they weren't words, but star constellations used to pinpoint its location! John, Pilot has found Earth. Earth!" 

  


For a moment, he stared at her in surprise. But beyond that, John barely broke a smile. "That's great news," he said noncommittally. 

  


Sheba looked at him in amazement. She thought that he would been more happy. "John, didn't you understand me? I said that, Pilot has found... Earth." 

  


Over John's shoulder Sheba saw Aeryn, wearing a black robe and stepping up behind him. 

  


"Oh..." Sheba whispered. She known that they were getting closer again, but she hadn't figured that they would _get_ CLOSE this soon. If she had known, she wouldn't have broken the news to John within earshot of Aeryn. 

  


"I should go," Sheba mumbled. 

  


"That'd be a good idea," John said softly. "I'll be up shortly to see what you and Pilot found." 

  


"Okay and I'm sorry I woke you." 

  


After Sheba left, John turned to face Aeryn. She walked over and sat down the edge of his bed. She looked terrified at the mention that Sheba brought, of Pilot discovering Earth's location. John went and knelt down before her. 

  


"I'm not leaving you," John said gently, taking her hands into his. "You know that." 

  


Aeryn finally lifted her eyes and stared into his. She leaned down, until their foreheads touched. "I know, but its your home, John. Its Erp." 

  


John smiled. Even after all this time, Aeryn still couldn't say his planet's name right. "I know, but Moya has become my home and I can't imagine living in a world without you in it." 

  


He stayed with her for a few microts. He leaned his head up slightly and kissed her. "I need to go now, and check what Pilot and Sheba found. This is important and besides that it may help Sheba's people." 

  


Aeryn nodded in resignation. "I understand." 

  


John wanted to believe her, but she seemed so insecure at the moment. To make matters worse, now she was worried about the discovery of Earth and that it would somehow it lure would him away from her. He had tried to reassure assure her as best as he could that he was only doing this for Sheba and her people. 

  


John kissed her again and stared into her bright and lovely eyes. "I love you." 

  


Aeryn held his hands a little tighter, afraid to let him go and whispered. "I love you too." 


	23. The Stargate!

  


**Chapter Twenty-three: The Stargate!**

  


**[Earth, Cheyenne Mountain, STARGATE COMMAND]**

  


The SG-1 team waited in the disembarkation room, as the co-ordinates for their destination was being dialled in. The controller announced over the loud speaker. 

  


_"Chevron 1 Encoded." _

  


*** 

  


**[The Uncharted Territories, Moya, Command Area]**

  


_Really, really dumb Sheba!_ Sheba thought as she stood at the strategy berating herself. 

  


The Colonial warrior mentally kicked herself as she waited up in the Command area for John Crichton to arrive. Sheba knew how insecure Aeryn felt about John's willingness to help her to find Earth. Before the Colonial warrior's arrival, John had just about abandoned all hope in getting home, but now that had changed since Sheba was around to cheer him on. But the last thing that the Colonial warrior wanted to do was cause anymore problems between the already strained couple. 

  


*** 

  


_"Chevron 2 Encoded."_

  


"You look uneasy, Colonel. Is there a problem?" 

  


"No problem, Major. I'm just get really excited when I'm about to go on a good old fashion rock hunt." 

  


*** 

  


"Lt. Sheba, I'm receiving a transmission from Talyn," Pilot said. "It's Crais, he wishes to speak with John Crichton. He says that it's urgent." 

  


Sheba looked up and moved to stand in front of the clamshell, expressionless. "Let me see him, Pilot." 

  


Pilot's image was instantly replaced by Crais. He eyed Sheba with distaste for a moment before demanding. "Where's Crichton? I must speak to him." 

  


*** 

  


_"Chevron 3 Encoded."_

  


"This is more than a simple rock hunt, sir. The crystals we found on P8J 898 actually convert energy from the sun like solar collectors, but ten times greater efficiency than manufactured units do. Add in the fact that they store it with almost no loss for later use and that the people there are more than willing to let us mine for them, and it makes this much more than a simple rock hunt!. If this works out, the crystals could see unlimited use as a clean renewable source of energy." 

  


Daniel snorted. "Sam, I think it's not the rock collecting that has O'Neill bothered. I think it has something to do with a certain native girl on P8J 898 that has him troubled. She has a slight crush on you. Isn't that right, Jack?" 

  


*** 

  


The Colonial warrior frowned. "And a pleasant hello to you too Crais. What is it?" 

  


Crais looked frustrated. "Sheba, I must speak to Crichton, it concerns Scorpius." 

  


*** 

  


_"Chevron 4 Encoded."_

  


"It's not a crush, Daniel. It was more like a choke hold." 

  


Teal'c looked towards O'Neil and gave a thoughtful look. "Wasn't her name, Nolanda? However, I don't seem to recall that she inflicted any physical harm on you O'Neill other than the attempts to display her affections." 

  


Jack gave a long suffering sigh. "It was just another figure of speech, Teal'c... and please, don't help them." 

  


*** 

  


"I'm surprised that you remembered my name, Crais. So, what is this about Scorpius?" Sheba faked a yawn. 

  


Crais looked ready to implode. "I don't have time for this. Get me Crichton, now! The entire universe might be at stake you fool!" 

  


*** 

  


_"Chevron 5 Encoded."_

  


"Well, she was quite cute, Jack," Daniel said with a grin. "If you like them young." 

  


O'Neil growled under the constant teasing. "Daniel, I'm warning you..." 

  


*** 

  


"The _entire_ universe you say? That _is_ serious." Sheba smirked, pretending to be checking her nails. 

  


Crais had reached his admittedly low limits..."Listen to me you little deficient... " 

  


"Watch your tongue with me, Crais!" Sheba barked. 

  


"Hey!" a new voice interrupted. With Aeryn in tow, John Crichton suddenly walked into Command and continued, "Can't we all just get along?" 

  


*** 

  


_"Chevron 6 Encoded."_

  


Major Carter smiled at Jack's discomfort. "Look at the bright side, Colonel. All we have to do is finish negotiating the mining rights for the crystal. After that we're outta there, and the mining teams will take over." 

  


O'Neil sighed. "Major, you should know by now that nothing never goes right without some sort of a hitch. Murphy's Laws never sleep." 

  


*** 

  


"Crichton!" Crais was relieved to see him. "I have news about Scorpius, and the reason why he has stopped pursuing you." 

  


John and Aeryn joined Sheba about the clamshell. "I have been more than a little curious about that for a while myself. Not that I mind him ignoring me, you understand. So Crais, what has gotten old Scorpy's attention that's more interesting than me?" 

  


"He's discovered something major during the Peacekeeper battles with the Goa'uld, when some of the Goa'uld technology fell into Peacekeepers hands." Crais said. "Have you ever heard of something called a Stargate?" 

  


*** 

  


_"Chevron 7 Lock!"_

  


The Stargate flared to life. 

  


"Okay, campers," Colonel O'Neill said as he stepped up the ramp towards the rippling energy pool of the gate. "Let's move them out." 

  


The four members of SG-1 entered the stargate and almost instantly they stepped out of the other side on P8J 898, nearly 50 light years from home. They had visited this world almost a week ago and found it to be a very lush and fertile Earth type environment. The inhabitants of this world were friendly, and their technology level was somewhere around humanity's copper age that had existed on Earth long ago. 

  


Major Samantha Carter emerged from the gate alongside Colonel O'Neill first and almost tripped over something on the stargate platform. It took her a second to realize it was a corpse. 

  


"Oh, My God!" she thought as she tried to recover her bearings from the journey through the stargate. To make matters worse, she soon noticed that the clearing about the gate was littered with even more bodies of this world's inhabitants. Perhaps in the hundreds. 

  


"Damn it!" O'Neill cursed in disgust at the slaughter before him. Now on full combat alert he brought up his P-90, switching the safety off. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c did likewise, their training taking over. 

  


The SG-1 team slowly moved away from the gate in leapfrog fashion, covering each other's positions. The entire area reeked of death. Sam cautiously knelt down and checked one of the male bodies, inspecting his injuries, and finding a burnt mark through his shirt. 

  


The Major frowned. "This doesn't look like something that was done by a Goa'uld staff weapon, but it's definitely an energy weapon of some sort." 

  


"I concur," Teal'c said, checking another body. "The wounds were not made from any Goa'uld weapon that I know of." 

  


Daniel moved further ahead, checking the bodies for any sign of survivors. The corpses were relatively fresh. What had happened here had occurred not too long ago. As he went, he realized something about the positioning of the bodies. 

  


Daniel's face was drawn in disgust. "Jack, most of these people were shot in the back. They were trying to run away!" 

  


It was then Daniel heard a faint cry from a nearby brush and he moved quickly to investigate. 

  


"Daniel, wait!" O'Neill shouted as he watched the archaeologist move further from the safety of the group. The remaining three members chased after him while continuing to scan their surroundings alertly. 

  


Rounding the tall bush, O'Neill, Teal'c and Sam saw Daniel kneeling down next to an injured figure. Stepping closer, O'Neill recognized her as Nolanda. Daniel was checking her injuries. 

  


Daniel looked up at O'Neil and grimaced. "She's in bad shape, Jack. We have to get her back to the SGC if we're going to save her." 

  


O'Neill, nodded. "Carter, start dialing for home." 

  


As Sam left, Teal'c took position to stand guard with his staff weapon at the ready, watching their backs as O'Neill and Daniel tried to move Nolanada. 

  


Suddenly, she fully became conscious. "O'Neill, Daniel... You came." 

  


"Take it easy, Nolanada," O'Neill said to her gently. "We're going to get you help." 

  


The young woman reached for him, taking hold of his arm. "They came through the Chappa'ai... We thought they were you until we saw... the demon leading them." 

  


"Demon?" Daniel whispered. 

  


"He had Humans obeying his every command." Nolanda said weakly. "The demon wanted information... about the Chappa'ai. When we told him that we knew nothing, he had his troops open fire." 

  


"Nolanada," O'Neill reached down and took her hand into his, asking gently. "Who did this?" 

  


"I don't know, but the demon called himself... Scorpius." 

  


**Be Continued In Part Two...**   



End file.
